Cómeme, bébeme
by BleuVert
Summary: La inocencia de HuaiSang, su hermano, la integridad de XiChen y su propia vida eran la gran apuesta; el ludópata al otro lado de la mesa tenía todas las de ganar. Esto era sólo un juego. /BL/INCESTO/LEMON/18más.
1. Tú, yo y el Diablo hacemos tres

Abrió los ojos, puesto que dejó de escuchar "Purificación", la melodía interpretada por los guqin de sus dos hermanos de espada, Jin GuangYao y Lan XiChen, encontrándose con la mirada perversa del primero, quien no tardó en desviarla para iniciar una conversación en la que no sería incluido.

Las voces resaltaron en el amplio salón que compartían en su hogar, el Reino Impuro; halago tras halago, palabrerías que iban y venían acompañadas de sonrisas y miradas seductoras furtivas… Sin dar crédito a la situación que se suscitaba justo ante sus narices, su vista pasó de uno a otro, analizando cada detalle de su alegre convivencia, pues ni siquiera la tenacidad de su mirada era capaz de llamarles la atención, estaban ensimismados en su coqueteo.

Cuando el más alto mencionó la facilidad digna de admiración que tenía para seguir el ritmo de las notas musicales, aún siendo un principiante externo al clan Lan de Gusu, el rostro del otro tomó un aspecto tierno, agachando la cabeza ligeramente sin quitarle la vista de encima; sus ojos expresivos llenos de destellos le rememoraron a aquella funesta ocasión durante la Campaña para Derribar al Sol, en Ciudad Sin Noche, cuando descubrió que el muy infeliz había estado trabajando para el enemigo, tomándose su papel tan en serio como para atreverse a golpearlo y matar a un par de cultivadores aliados que fueron capturados a su lado.

Ojos de manipulador, eso eran. Si el segundo hermano no lo hubiera protegido, no quedaría ahora ni el polvo de sus huesos. Frunció el entrecejo, esclareciendo en su mente los posibles planes malvados del hombre que venía sospechando desde hacía ya un tiempo. Zewu-Jun tenía muchas habilidades que le serían de suma utilidad y, al parecer, no le estaba costando nada de esfuerzo ganarse su total confianza, protección e incluso su cariño.

A pesar de la rabia que estos pensamientos le hicieron sentir, se contuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto. Prefería investigar antes con el fin de obtener pruebas por sí mismo. Con ellas podría encararlos y sería capaz de revertir cualquier giro inverosímil que quisieran darle, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que XiChen no admitiría nada ni tomaría en cuenta las advertencias en contra del traidor.

Largos minutos de cólera silenciosa después, acompañó a ambos al umbral de entrada para despedirlos.

En la tediosa labor de agradecerle a Meng Yao su dedicación por ayudarle, HuaiSang, su hermano menor, salió de la nada y se precipitó en interrumpir, casi tropezando por sus torpes pies desacostumbrados al trote, yendo directo a quien fue su sirviente y, para su mala suerte, amigo más cercano, en el afán de llevarlo al jardín para mostrarle lo mucho que había crecido el ave tan peculiar que atraparon juntos un par de años atrás.

El otro no se pudo negar ante la ilusionada insistencia del menor, por lo que pronto desaparecieron tras el salón principal. El líder del clan Lan de Gusu se dedicó a buscar un sitio cómodo en donde esperar. Era una buena oportunidad para ir a invadirlo con preguntas, pero, de nuevo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo negaría todo y le cambiaría de tema en cuanto fuera posible, por lo que optó por refugiarse de regreso a su trono. De igual manera, acababa de percatarse quién era la persona a la que podía cuestionar primero.

Al caer la noche, se tomó el tiempo para pasear por los corredores aledaños a la pequeña área verde dentro del reino, con el fin de meditar en paz. Estaba tan seguro de las malas intenciones que Jin GuangYao tenía que, lejos de preocuparse por cosas tan banales como que algunas personas juzgarían mal una relación entre dos hombres, en este caso sus hermanos jurados, lo que realmente temía era tener que ver cómo la integridad de Zewu-Jun se corrompía, cegado por el amor imaginario que el manipulador podía brindarle.

Salió de sus pensamientos tan pronto vio a su hermano menor alimentando a su preciada colección de aves, cuyas jaulas yacían perfectamente distribuidas entre las hojas de las plantas altas del lugar. Sonriendo embelesado por la belleza de sus plumajes y la elegancia de sus poses, ni siquiera notó su presencia.

–HuaiSang –llamó en voz alta sin llegar a gritar, sin intención de interrumpir, pero con ganas de conocer la verdad.

Aún con ello, el mencionado saltó por la sorpresa, casi tirando las semillas que sostenía en una bolsita de tela y una de las jaulas que golpeó accidentalmente con su abanico, misma que rodeó con ambas manos posteriormente en un intento de tranquilizar al pichón revoloteando asustado al interior.

–¡Hermano mayor! –respondió, observándolo acercarse.

Una vez frente a él, su semblante se mostró rudo, severo, intimidándolo incluso antes de comenzar los cuestionamientos, por lo que se aferró a la pequeña jaula, como si quisiera resguardarse detrás de ella.

–Cuando trajiste a Yao tardaron en regresar. ¿Hablaron de algo que deba saber? –el otro se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con temor–. Responde.

–No… sólo cosas de amigos –respondió a murmuros, agachando la cabeza.

–Amigos… –su mirada permaneció atenta, pensando en cómo formular su siguiente pregunta–. ¿Alguna vez te ha confiado algo respecto a su relación con XiChen?

Discernió que la mejor manera de cuestionarlo era haciéndole creer que ya lo sabía todo. Su menor finalmente reaccionó y se enderezó, abriendo su abanico para soplarse con evidente nerviosismo.

–¿Eh? –al ser testigo de su fruncimiento de entrecejo, se precipitó en contestar–. No, nada, nunca.

Para su fortuna, lo conocía mejor que nadie, de otra manera ya lo estaría sacando de quicio. Sabía cómo lograr que confesara sin que tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta.

–Te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Tienen algo juntos.

Después de decirlo, se fijó en sus gestos; desvió la mirada de un lado a otro antes de bajarla lentamente hasta sus propios pies. La curiosidad que esta acción le causó se reflejó en su rostro, creando la confianza suficiente para que le respondiera.

–Ah –una sonrisa angustiada se mostró en su bello rostro–, no, yo no lo sé, hermano mayor…

Anticipó que respondería de esa manera, pero su ceño se frunció otra vez al tiempo en que asentía. Dio un par de pasos para alejarse y el menor volvió a lo suyo, suspirando en alivio al creer que el interrogatorio había terminado, pero se equivocaba.

En cuanto cerró el abanico para reanudar su labor, tomó su mano por detrás para aprisionarlo contra su pecho, utilizando su adorado objeto al presionar la punta sobre su abdomen, por debajo de su ombligo. Se asustó tanto que dejó caer las semillas que repartía a sus queridas aves y lo empujó con la espalda sin la fuerza suficiente para zafarse.

Una sensación extraña similar a un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ya que el contacto físico entre ambos era muy poco común, sin embargo, logró pasarlo por alto. Se inclinó ligeramente para hablarle al oído, procediendo así su última pregunta.

–¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, HuaiSang? –murmuró con dureza, ejerciendo más fuerza con el abanico.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza severamente en respuesta, lo que, al percatarse de su error, le causó más ansiedad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

–Qui-Quiero decir que no lo sé… De verdad no sé nada...

Eso fue suficiente para los dos. Lo soltó y se alejó de inmediato, ofuscado, dirigiéndose de regreso a su habitación, sin poder evitar que sus sentidos reaccionaran de una manera indeseable al captar la dulce esencia ajena impregnada en su hanfu.

Con el paso de los días, concluyó que lo más conveniente era encarar directamente a Jin GuangYao, pues era él de quien desconfiaba. Aceptaba para sí mismo lo mucho que le costaría hacerlo, no por temor o por no saber cómo, sino por la ira que le invadía al pensar que estaba yendo por el mal camino y no podía hacer nada para corregirlo.

La verdad era que, muy a su pesar, todavía lo apreciaba y, si no podían enmendar su relación, por lo menos lo ayudaría a recobrar su bondad. Ese deseo fue lo que le motivó a crear una hermandad para jurar lealtad junto con él y XiChen. En el fondo, sus intenciones debían ser buenas, lo sabía. O al menos eso era lo que decía el segundo hermano y eso era lo que quería creer.

Por la tarde meditó a través de la sesión de "Sonido de Lucidez", la nueva melodía que sus hermanos de espada habían estado practicando en conjunto. Por la noche, su plan fue sencillo; arribó a la Torre Jinlin para enfrentar a su antiguo sirviente, directo y consistente.

Poco sabía que su plan se vería arruinado por un pequeño detalle que no contempló, pero que le ayudaría a confirmar sus sospechas. Desde la cobertura que le ofrecía uno de los tantos monumentos opulentos en el sitio, observó al líder del clan Lan dándole paso a Meng Yao a su propio dormitorio, siguiéndolo al interior para después cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Apretó los puños y la quijada, enfurecido, todo este tiempo estuvo en lo correcto y ni su propio hermano se lo dijo.

Observó cuidadosamente los alrededores mientras se acercaba a la entrada de dicho lugar, pues era menester tomar precauciones si no deseaba ser descubierto. No obstante, al estar frente a ésta, la ira se apoderó de él y esos pensamientos sensatos se difuminaron en un santiamén, pues la palma de su mano se precipitó a golpear la madera con fuerza.

–_Debe ser algún sirviente, no prestes atención._

Fue lo que escuchó de labios del más bajo al interior de la habitación, de manera un tanto brumosa. Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a tocar con la misma intensidad, pero de nueva cuenta, su llamado no fue respondido. Optó por tomar un respiro y dejar de insistir, esperando de manera paciente a escuchar algún indicio de lo que ocurría al interior. Y vaya que lo obtuvo.

–_A-Yao…_

–_¿Te gusta, Zewu-Jun?_

Tal diálogo acompañado de quejidos y sonidos explícitos fue suficiente para saber lo que acontecía. Un poco avergonzado por entrometerse en la intimidad de sus compañeros, pero más furioso ante el descaro de los engaños sin medida que el menor de los tres era capaz de elaborar, se retiró enseguida para volver a su clan.

"_1, 2, 3,_

_si te metes a la cama, alguien va a enamorarse._

_Tú, yo y el Diablo hacemos tres."_


	2. Evidencia

Los labios que lo apresaban contra la pared comenzaron a descender de los suyos; abriendo paso con sus manos, se deshizo de las telas finas de su hanfu, descubriendo la parte delantera de su cuerpo para poder seguir un camino de besos que sabía bien en dónde culminaría. Los golpes a la puerta perdieron importancia paulatinamente. No podían esperar. Su amante, completamente desnudo, se arrodilló frente a él, el color negro de su cabello resaltaba sobre la pálida piel; levantó la cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos, en complicidad, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su tierno rostro.

Observó con atención su boca que se abrió mínimamente, como si quisiera decir algo, sin embargo, optó por tragar aire y volver la vista al frente. Las manos firmes sobre sus caderas lo retuvieron en el lugar, anticipando las sensaciones con roses coquetos de su nariz y labios sobre la piel sensible de su entrepierna expuesta. Cuando la ávida lengua entró en acción, únicamente atinó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar por el anhelado contacto, dejándose guiar al interior de la cavidad.

El de menor estatura empujó dos veces con la cabeza, engullendo hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió. Tenían práctica en esto. Después, lo retiró de su boca para lamerlo de la base a la punta y de regreso, por encima, succionando a los lados, dándole miradas furtivas y sonrisas contenidas entre cada movimiento, aprovechando el líquido acuoso que comenzaba a escurrir para lubricar sus labios, con el único fin de reanudar su primera acción.

Cuando lo introdujo de nuevo se zampó de su sabor, acelerando el proceso de meter-sacar, acompañado de succiones y vaivenes de su mano, ocasionándole más de un gemido que fue imposible de contener.

–A-Yao… –articuló antes de perder el aliento, aferrando una de sus manos al cabello del mencionado, empujando sus caderas contra la tersa piel de su cara.

Sabiendo que se acercaba al orgasmo, lo deslizó fuera de su boca, sin detener su mano, manteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–¿Te gusta, Zewu-Jun? –su tono travieso y su mirada oscura cautivaron su entera atención.

En algún momento que les pasó desapercibido el llamado anónimo a la puerta cesó y era ahora el silencio lo que imperaba en la habitación. Pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas de su pareja mientras se ponía de pie, lamiéndose los labios de un lado a otro en repetidas ocasiones para limpiar la mezcla de fluido y saliva que no había terminado de tragar. Esos ojos pardos eran una de las razones por las que su juicio se doblegaba al estar a su lado; anhelaba lo que veía en ellos, tan intangible como fuere. Asintió despacio a la pregunta que le hizo, obteniendo una risita dulce a modo de respuesta.

–Entonces, vamos a la cama.

Sin necesidad de más palabras lo llevó directo a donde quería, utilizando su infalible estrategia de besos cariñosos continuos, misma que inició la íntima situación en la que se veían envueltos. A pesar de usarla de manera recurrente, podía asegurar que cada vez funcionaba mejor. Y es que su deseo demencial se conformaba con ese fervor con el que lo besaba, la facilidad con la que su cuerpo despojado de prendas y adornos lo erotizaba y lo dejaba rogando siempre por "un poco más". Quería que lo quisiera, que lo amara de forma desenfrenada y devota, como nadie nunca lo había hecho y, por lo más sagrado que existía, juraba que lo hacía. Lo hacía sabiendo el mal que les causaba.

Su espalda tocó la superficie de la cama y Yao lo trepó enseguida, con agilidad viperina, rozando sus zonas íntimas con gentileza, atacando su cuello con mordidas suaves pero consistentes. Lo conocía. Sabía lo mucho que le enloquecía tenerlo encima y se aprovechaba de ello, añadiendo gemidos y jadeos directo a su oído.

Sus manos recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo una y otra vez, en afán de impregnarse de su melosidad, sin posibilidad de cansarse de la calidez de su piel. De manera espontánea lo cautivó en un abrazo, con el motivo de compartir un beso largo y ansioso que involucró a sus lenguas.

Acarició las piernas a los lados de su torso, sintiendo de repente sus movimientos apresurados; lo miró alejarse para acomodarse en una posición similar a la de las ranas sobre su regazo, listo para comenzar con la penetración, cerrando los ojos y apretando la quijada en una mezcla de ligero dolor y ansiedad por sentirlo dentro de sí una vez más. Su expresión facial cambió paulatinamente hasta denotar placer, mordiendo su labio inferior al concretar el acto, el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas en anticipación llenó la habitación.

Con el movimiento vinieron los gemidos y otros sonidos placenteros influenciados por el éxtasis de su práctica. Tenía la mejor vista que podía desear, llenándose de las expresiones desinhibidas de su amante. Podía jurar que nunca había visto nudillos tan bonitos como los que pertenecían a los dedos que empezaban a enterraban las uñas sobre su pecho.

–XiChen… Mnh, XiChen… más rápido –imploró, volviendo a morder su labio.

Obedeció sin objeciones, sabiendo que en cuanto lo hiciera no resistiría demasiado. Aferró ambas manos a su trasero, impulsándolo con ellas y con su cadera, penetrándolo con ganas, logrando que alcanzara el punto máximo del placer. Entre súplicas lascivas y gemidos arrebatados, llegaron al orgasmo, uno tras otro, alargando sus sensaciones a causa de los movimientos del más bajo, quien no se detuvo hasta realmente no poder más.

Volvió a sus brazos, exhausto, ambos jadearon para recuperar el aliento. Los minutos siguientes pasaron con excesiva calma, tan sólo contemplando el palpitar de sus corazones, abrazados pecho con pecho.

De pronto el hombre sobre él se irguió, el largo de su cabello se deslizó sobre su hombro, cayéndole en el pecho, por lo que se dedicó a acariciarlo, sosegado. El toque que sintió sobre la sagrada banda que llevaba en la frente no lo perturbó en lo absoluto, pues estaba acostumbrado a ello. Confiaba en que, si sucedía, era por el estricto motivo de enderezarla.

–Una vez al día no es suficiente, XiChen –demandó con un puchero travieso.

–Tenemos que ser más discretos. Creo que comienzan a sospechar... –se levantó de la cama después de besarlo, con una sonrisa de resignación.

Analizando la situación con la paz que le rodeaba ahora, se percató de que los golpes a la puerta aparecieron tan sólo minutos después de que entraron juntos a la habitación, como si alguien los hubiera estado observando. Debido a su comportamiento reciente y la ausencia de voz tras los llamados, sus sospechas recaían en el tercer hermano jurado. Yao se limitó a asentir, desviando la mirada.

Comenzó a arreglarse la vestimenta cuando sus brazos fueron detenidos por las manos de éste.

–¿Qué haces? –sus ojos abiertos, mirándolo con cierto desconcierto–. Quédate conmigo esta noche, ¿sí?

El deje de seducción en su voz lo conquistó. Lo miró unos segundos antes de ceder con una sonrisa. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Se atrevería, incluso, a decir que lo conocía mejor que sí mismo en muchos aspectos y eso complementaba a la perfección su reciprocidad.

Le ayudó a desvestirse, quitándole también la horquilla que portaba sobre su cabeza, peinándole el cabello con los dedos, evitando que se enredara. Posteriormente, lo guió de regreso a la cama, en donde se acomodó envolviéndose en sus brazos. Nunca perdió la sonrisa y eso le pareció encantador.

Besó su mejilla, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Hundió su cara en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiró el suave aroma que tanto le gustaba.

—Te quiero, A-Yao —plantó un beso en la bella piel—. Descansa, por favor.

El mencionado sonrió una vez más; aunque no pudo ver su rostro, se lo dejó saber con un sonido dulce.

En contraste con la tranquilidad alrededor de ellos, su mente no pudo alejar los pensamientos preocupantes, pues no lograba comprender la desconfianza que el hermano MingJue profesaba por la persona que estaba recostada a su lado, cuando todo lo que él podía percibir era su dulzura, su pureza y su amor incondicional. El tiempo pasó más lento que nunca y, por más que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no consiguió conciliar el sueño pasadas las horas.

Sus oídos acostumbrados ya al silencio se agudizaron al escuchar los movimientos y la voz del otro.

—XiChen, ¿sigues despierto...? No puedo dormir.

—Sí, yo tampoco puedo —respondió, abriendo los ojos con calma.

Una vez habituado a la oscuridad, se encontró con la reconfortante imagen de su compañero a su lado, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó con voz serena, sin mover su vista del frente.

—En ti —respondió con una sonrisa.

—XiChen… lo digo en serio.

Tuvo que contener la risa ante su tierno reclamo. Luego, tomó aire con calma para explicarle, acompañándolo en su exploración visual de la habitación.

—Es verdad. En aquella ocasión, cuando salvaste mi vida… a pesar de lo triste que lucías, nunca perdiste esa hermosa sonrisa. Recuerdo que vagabas sin rumbo después de visitar la tumba de tu madre cuando nos encontramos... —el otro permaneció en silencio, por lo que prosiguió—. A-Yao, ¿cómo era tu madre?

Voltearon al mismo tiempo para encontrar sus miradas y admiró con cariño los ojos en la penumbra que parpadearon durante largos segundos, verdaderamente conmovidos por su pregunta.

"_Sé que no eres solo lo que me dices_

_y no soy el único momento del que estás hecho."_


	3. Santo

"_A-Yao, ¿cómo era tu madre?"_

Abrió los ojos por el asombro que le causó. Volteó enseguida y enfrentó la mirada pacífica en la cual, sin importar qué, siempre encontraba su calma. Entonces, suspiró plácido, volvió la vista al frente y sonrió de manera sutil, disponiéndose a contestar.

—Era hermosa, la más afable de las mujeres. Muchas veces me pregunté si acaso era un ángel... —hizo una pequeña pausa por la vergüenza que le provocaron sus propias palabras, pero el rostro del otro permaneció absorto ante él, por lo que soltó una risita tímida—. ¿Realmente quieres escucharme hablar de ella?

Asintió una vez como respuesta, dándole un gesto afectuoso. Se detuvo un momento en sus labios, después de todo, no era común que alguien se tomara el tiempo de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, menos aun de madrugada cuando sus vidas estaban llenas de responsabilidades para el amanecer. Continuó describiendo los pocos recuerdos que tenía junto a la mujer que le dio la vida, con una emoción que no pudo ocultar, sin poder dejar de mirar de vez en vez a los ojos atentos que admiraban cada mueca que se formaba en su rostro.

Una de las razones por las que no lograba sacar de su mente estos recuerdos era la sensación extraña que lo invadía y que nunca experimentó antes de conocer a Lan XiChen. No sabía qué motivo lo incitó a cuestionarlo sobre su madre, pero esa simple pregunta lo llevó al desconcierto más grande de su vida, ¿por qué alguien tan puro se interesaba tanto en alguien tan ruin como él? Y, por qué, de entre todas las personas que conocía, parecía ser la única que creía ciegamente en su palabra cuando lo único que hacía era mentirle.

Desde que su madre murió, pasó su vida buscando ser reconocido como igual por los demás, sin embargo, la oportunidad le fue negada en múltiples ocasiones, pues hasta su propio padre aborreció su existencia, pateándolo escaleras abajo como se quita una piedra que se interpone al paso, siendo una bestia incapaz de reconocer a uno de sus tantos hijos regados.

Luego de ese trágico suceso viajó a QingHe, en donde conoció al líder del clan Nie, MingJue, quien lo acogió como sirviente, otorgándole un hogar, comida y vestimenta bastante decentes.

A pesar de ello y de la inocente amistad que le brindó HuaiSang, todavía pudo sentir el vacío en su interior que parecía imposible de llenar. Anhelaba con envidia lo que el Maestro del Sable Rojo poseía; quería el valor, la admiración, el poder. Lo quería todo. Entonces decidió que, si no podía obtener lo que deseaba con lealtad y una sonrisa en su rostro, tomaría lo que le fue negado de una manera inmunda, sin importar las consecuencias.

Si dijera que alguna vez sintió algo más que simple gratitud por MingJue, estaría mintiendo y, sin embargo, tomó cada oportunidad que tuvo para seducirlo. Pese a las apariencias externas, era bien sabido que el clan Nie poseía una fortuna envidiable y perder la oportunidad de obtenerla no era una opción fiable, por lo que, tras pasar una noche juntos, esperó cosas mejores de su parte que un cruel rechazo. Pero el hombre simplemente no estaba interesado en él (y, aparentemente, en nadie), por lo que nunca se volvió a mencionar algo al respecto.

Desde entonces, el resentimiento que le tenía no hizo más que incrementar, pues ser utilizado, rechazado y expulsado por él fue una de las mayores humillaciones que tuvo que soportar en su vida. Lo único bueno que compartían ahora era XiChen, siendo parte del juramento que los convertía en la Triada Venerada.

Y quién diría que encontraría lo que buscaba en el líder del clan Lan de Gusu. Cuando lo conoció, vio de inmediato el potencial y la ingenuidad que poseía. Esto, en cualquier otro caso, hubiera sido indicio de que conseguiría manipularlo para su cometido sin mayor esfuerzo, no obstante, con él todo fue diferente.

Desde el primer cruce de palabras sintió su corazón alterado golpear su pecho; no existía ningún peligro ni amenaza alrededor, simplemente su voz era tan excepcional que hizo estremecer su cuerpo.

Los sentimientos entre ambos fluyeron tan rápido que le aterraba. ¿En qué momento se dejó conmover por el amor que el otro le juraba? Eso sólo complicaba la realización de sus deseos.

A pesar de lo mucho que dificultaba, no podía dejar de quererlo. A pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, no podía dejar de lado su rencor contra el mundo y sus ganas de dominar a todos aquellos que alguna vez lo humillaron. Estaba irremediablemente atrapado entre sus deseos y sus sueños y tenía claro que uno de estos dos jamás se vería cumplido.

Suspiró con pesadez frente a la pequeña laguna en la que apreciaba su reflejo disperso; se notaba desvelado, exhausto. El viento que revolvía su cabello era una señal de paz formidable, pues se había escapado un rato de sus deberes mientras su padre se entretenía viendo practicar al pequeño Jin Ling con su arco. Necesitaba ese respiro y la calma del silencio para despejar su mente, no obstante, sus pensamientos iban más rápido de lo que podía procesar.

Su soledad tampoco duró demasiado, pues de repente escuchó un lío de voces familiares que iniciaron una discusión a sus espaldas, en el patio central de la Torre. Se acercó a hurtadillas para ver la escena por sí mismo, asegurándose de no hacer ruido al deslizarse entre dos estatuas de tamaño considerable tras las que se resguardó.

—Hermano MingJue, no puedo negar lo innegable, pero no te miento. A-Yao y yo no tenemos una relación estable.

Se pasmó al percatarse de la situación. El líder del clan Nie lo sabía todo. Sintió la necesidad de correr hacia ellos para detener la absurda disputa, porque sabía que no quedaría satisfecho hasta convencer a sus oyentes de la mala influencia que significaba su persona. Por otro lado, confiaba en que Zewu-Jun manejaría bien la situación, sin caer en provocaciones, incluso si Lan Zhan, su hermano, estaba presente.

—Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero, XiChen. Jin GuangYao no te traerá nada bueno —pronunció con desdén—. El interior de su corazón, si es que lo tiene, es frío, oscuro, vacío.

Aferró sus manos sobre la efigie a su lado, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la despiadada descripción. El rostro del Segundo Maestro Lan lucía confundido, muy a pesar de su falta de expresión, sin embargo, permanecía a un lado de su hermano y eso era buena señal.

—MingJue, yo confió en A-Yao —el rostro del primero lució muy serio—. Pero agradezco tu preocupación. Tus palabras no han sido dichas en vano. Te prometo que seré cuidadoso y justo en mi juicio si el momento llegara a presentarse.

Sus palabras elocuentes apaciguaron el escenario. El mayor les dio una mirada severa antes de asentir y retirarse.

Suspiró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos ya más relajado, hasta que las voces de los hermanos llamaron su atención otra vez.

—XiChen, ¿es verdad lo que dijo el Maestro del Sable Rojo? —cuestionó el menor.

—WangJi, confío plenamente en A-Yao y lo aprecio de la misma manera en que apreciaste al joven maestro Wei. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Con la sonrisa amable que le mostró, pareció comprender enseguida. Asintió como respuesta, pues no solía dudar de su inequívoca cordura.

Después de ello, se dedicaron a hablar sobre el estado de Lan SiZhui, el pequeño niño que Lan Zhan se dedicaba a criar como si fuera su propio hijo, siendo éste un anterior miembro del desaparecido clan Wen, protegido de Wei WuXian durante sus últimos años de vida. Le parecía un acto tan romántico de su parte... XiChen le confió la tierna historia, sin tener la más mínima sospecha de que él era el culpable de la infelicidad de su querido hermano.

Los vio adentrarse juntos al salón principal. Aprovechó el momento para salir de su escondite, permitiéndose dar un paseo por los alrededores de su más reciente hogar mientras analizaba su afortunada situación actual.

Se había desecho de su medio hermano, Jin ZiXuan, liberándose de toda culpa, además, al involucrar al mencionado Wei en su muerte, a quien agradecía también su astuta elección de suicidarse, ya que de esa manera no podía hacer nada para demostrar su inocencia.

Por otro lado, MingJue había cambiado bastante su temperamento desde que el tradicional desvío de Qi comenzó a afectarlo. Admiraba el arduo esfuerzo que empleaba para controlar su impulsividad y sus arranques de ira, realmente lo reconocía. Era una lástima que él también se estuviera dedicando con tanto empeño a variar una nota de "Sonido de Lucidez" en su guqin para acelerar dicha degeneración mental que fungía como una maldición familiar.

Si sus hermanos jurados se enteraran de esto, seguramente no obtendría el perdón de ninguno y terminaría siendo asesinado por el temido Sable Rojo. Para su suerte, no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues todo iba saliendo a la perfección; XiChen estaba loco por él y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Además, sabía que, a pesar de todas sus faltas, el hermano mayor aún lo apreciaba y no podía cometer mejor error que ese.

Al dar la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba su habitación, se topó justamente con él y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro antes de ir a hablarle.

—Hermano mayor, ¿se te ofrece algo? —preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

El otro lo encaró y su semblante se endureció.

—Jin GuangYao… Sé cuáles son tus intenciones con XiChen, así que no te atrevas a lastimarlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo nunca le haría daño —fingió ofenderse, dibujando un gesto de inocencia en su rostro.

—Será mejor que te alejes de él. Se ha estado encariñando contigo —advirtió, ignorando su reacción.

—MingJue, yo no puedo evitar que eso suceda, no depende de mí. Es él quien tiene la decisión y sé que no le gustaría alejarse de mí —respondió con una sonrisa contenida para que no notara su intención de burla.

Pero el otro no titubeó al acercarse a su rostro y sentenciar sus próximas palabras:

—Si vuelvo a verte junto a él, voy a matarte.

Dicho esto, partió sacudiendo su manga derecha en señal de desprecio, sin darle la oportunidad de replicar. Perdió la sonrisa poco a poco mientras lo veía alejarse, tragándose sus palabras. Nunca imaginó que sería así de severo... Suponía que, durante las sesiones de sanación que le daría en privado, nadie notaría el cambio de tres o cuatro acordes más.

Sentía pena de no poder acelerar el proceso de desviación de Qi, pero le quedaba el consuelo de conocer un método con el cual centraría su atención en cualquier otro objetivo, de manera rápida y sencilla. Si él se atrevía a alejarlo de XiChen, que era la luz de su vida, no veía incongruencia alguna en manipular su furia para dirigirla a HuaiSang, su único familiar al que amaba incluso más que a sí mismo.

Con el propósito de poner en marcha su plan, convenció a Zewu-Jun de que podía hacerse cargo de la salud mental de MingJue, previniendo también que éste cumpliera con su amenaza de muerte. Aunque, en realidad, estaba seguro de que no se atrevería a cumplirla, pues el muy idiota continuaba confiando en él, por lo menos lo suficiente para dejar en sus manos su proceso de sanación.

Bastó el plazo de dos semanas para que finalmente mostrara algún indicio de que la técnica de acordes estaba dando resultados. En el salón principal del Reino Impuro, observó con regocijo la inquietud que denotaba durante la sesión, apretando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si eso fuera a alejar los pensamientos oscuros que invadían su mente. Tras sonar la última nota, sus miradas se encontraron, por lo que permaneció con una sonrisa mientras el otro inspeccionaba su cara.

—Hermano mayor… —su mirada perdida no reaccionó ante el sonido de su voz—. ¿MingJue? —llamó por segunda vez, sin obtener respuesta.

El mencionado se levantó en completo silencio, como si estuviera bajo hipnosis. Volvió a llamarle, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, pero fue en vano, pues el aturdido hombre se marchó sin voltear atrás. No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia; ver los frutos de su arduo trabajo siempre era excitante.

Sin embargo, la aparición repentina de Lan XiChen en el marco de la puerta hizo que su expresión cambiara a una de sorpresa, lentamente transformándose en alegría.

—A-Yao —en su rostro se reflejó la misma emoción—. El hermano MingJue... ¿cómo está?

Corrió hacia él enseguida y le otorgó una reverencia que fue interrumpida. Su familiar saludo.

—Muy bien —mintió—, sólo está cansado.

El apuesto caballero frente a él le dio la espalda un segundo para cerrar la puerta y, al volverse, lo sorprendió con un beso. No se pudo resistir al deleite de sus labios, además, necesitaba mantenerlo ocupado mientras el líder del clan se ensañaba con HuaiSang.

"_¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿cuál es mi nombre?_

_Abstente, porque no soy un santo."_


	4. Pacto de sangre

Sintió de pronto la urgencia de satisfacer sus deseos carnales y la inquietud se apoderó de su cuerpo. Creyó que con el pasar de los años dejaría de sentirse atraído por él, que olvidaría lo sucedido, la textura suave de sus labios temblorosos, la fragancia única que despedía... Le había costado mucho reprimir sus impulsos, no iba a flaquear ahora. No era lo correcto. No si ponía en riesgo la inocencia del menor y su propia sanidad mental.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yao y, lentamente, descendieron a sus labios. Buscó minuciosamente en cada rasgo, en cada gesto, pero no logró encontrar lo que tanto deseaba; no logró encontrar a HuaiSang en él.

Agobiado por la imposibilidad de sacarlo de su mente, se levantó, ignorando por completo al otro hombre en la sala. No estaba en condiciones de conversar, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Salió a caminar para relajarse, sin contemplar un rumbo fijo. Sus pies lo traicionaron, llevándolo a los aposentos de su hermano. Se obligó a detenerse frente a la puerta suspirando a causa de la desidia, negando con la cabeza. No podía hacerlo. No debía. Muy pronto descubrió que dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, por lo que dejó de incidir. Tenía que deshacerse de esas sucias pretensiones, pero, sobre todo, de los malditos recuerdos que de manera repentina cegaron su razón.

En aquellos años, pensamientos similares y situaciones comprometedoras que se suscitaron gracias a éstos lo atormentaron día tras día, dejándolo incapaz de conciliar el sueño durante incontables noches. ¿Y qué culpa tenían ellos de la pésima fortuna de su padre? El desgraciado hombre se enamoró dos veces en su vida, de dos mujeres completamente distintas, mismas que, sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de saberlo, estaban destinadas a dar a luz _almas gemelas_.

El mundo era así de pequeño y así de absurdo. Tras el nacimiento de HuaiSang, su padre y la madre de éste se veían angustiados constantemente, pues la lectura de aura que les realizó una vieja bruja amiga de la mujer dictó la trágica noticia: ambos estarían atados de por vida, atraídos inevitablemente al pecado del incesto.

En ese tiempo no lo comprendía, era apenas un niño. No entendía por qué su padre lo mantenía alejado de su hermano, siendo contadas las ocasiones en que podía siquiera verlo. Entre más crecían, más clara era la prohibición, no les permitían jugar juntos ni intercambiar demasiadas palabras entre sí y, terminantemente, jamás debían estar a solas.

Se limitó a acatar las órdenes de sus mayores sin faltas, sin cuestionar nada, hasta que llegó el desafortunado día en que ambos murieron, juntos. Como el heredero más joven en convertirse en líder de su secta, le informaron que el deceso ocurrió durante una cacería nocturna, por causas desconocidas. Pero los rumores corrieron rápido y de esa forma la verdad encontró su camino hacia él, enterándose así también de la fatalidad de su cruel destino; su padre sufrió la intromisión del espíritu que habitaba en su sable, volviéndose tan hostil y sanguinario como el mismo, perdiendo la cordura junto con el control de su cuerpo. Un fatídico fin que enfrentó la mayoría de sus antepasados, mejor conocido entre los miembros del clan como la "desviación de Qi". Durante su delirio, el hombre hirió de muerte a su esposa, quien, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentó volverlo en sí hasta su último respiro.

Tan funesto como fuese el escenario, a su corta edad tomó la responsabilidad que le correspondía, quedando a cargo de su hermano menor, pues no tenían abuelos, tíos ni ningún otro familiar en el mundo. No fue extraño para los demás que su relación no fuera buena en un inicio, ya que, a pesar del parentesco, habían sido criados de maneras distintas.

A pesar de ello, las circunstancias en las que vivían los impulsaron a ser más cercanos, viéndose en la obligación de explicarle por qué no volvería a ver a sus padres, aun cuando ni él terminaba de comprenderlo. El pequeño niño lloró a mares mientras se aferraba a las faldas de su hanfu, por lo que terminó abrazándolo en un intento por consolarlo y hacer lo mismo por sí al experimentar la misma tristeza profunda.

Ese fue su primer acercamiento. A partir de ahí, fue cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a relacionarse, viéndose a diario, a todas horas, hablando, discutiendo y riendo por tonterías e incluso jugando de vez en cuando, incitado por la astucia del menor.

Se encaprichó con él, protegiéndolo incondicionalmente por encima del resto de personas, pues era el único familiar que tenía. Con el pasar de los años, su amor comenzó a ser demasiado grande, tan inmenso que, a pesar de su rectitud al seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, no titubeó ni un minuto al romper con uno de los mandatos con los que fue fundado el clan Nie y una de las tradiciones más representativas de éste al elegir instruirlo con una espada en lugar de un sable, con el propósito de evitar que sufriera reviviendo el horrible final de su padre, el mismo que le esperaba a él por manipular a Baxia.

Se acostumbró a sentir su presencia, siempre a su lado como su propia sombra. Comprendió el significado del término "almas gemelas" y sucumbió al mismo temor que rondaba a su padre y a su madrastra al desarrollar una atracción romántica por él durante su adolescencia.

Ya fuera alimentando a los canarios que tanto le gustaba cazar o contemplando el exquisito paisaje desde la cima de una de las muchas montañas en QingHe, el elegante joven en el que se convirtió lograba cautivar su entera atención con su preciosa sonrisa juguetona en conjunto con los gráciles movimientos con los que manejaba su abanico.

No sabía si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, pero, para evadir complicaciones, prefería no saberlo. Ante sus ojos era una criatura cándida, frágil, que en todo momento cargaba el abanico pintado a mano que su madre le regaló el día de su nacimiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era verlo así, fascinante e inalcanzable, como una estrella deslumbrante en el firmamento, aunque para lograrlo tuviera que mostrarse irasciblemente estricto ante su presencia.

Pero su destino despiadado no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil y una noche calurosa le hizo perder los estribos.

Después de entrenar en un duelo amistoso con el capitán del clan, se dirigió directamente a tomar un baño. Cubierto en sudor, decidió quitarse la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo en su camino para aliviar el bochorno.

Era evidente que HuaiSang debía estar en algún lugar del Reino Impuro, no obstante, jamás imaginó que lo encontraría tras abrir la puerta de la pieza, completamente desnudo. Aquello enardeció sus sentidos al instante. De pie sobre la tina, secaba su cara con una toalla blanca, exponiendo la parte trasera de su lindo cuerpo de piel pálida. Las gotas de agua se escurrían de su cabello mojado, recorriendo su espalda, su trasero, bajando hasta los muslos torneados que le hicieron delirar...

La puerta se azotó tras él, por lo que el otro volteó enseguida, asustado, cubriéndose hasta el pecho con la tela entre sus manos. Sus ojos curiosos recorrieron con el mismo apetito la desnudez de su torso, siendo descaradamente obvio, lo que logró que se sintiera más excitado.

—¡Ah, hermano mayor, me asustaste! —reclamó, con la confianza necesaria para bajar la toalla a su cintura.

Sin poder quitar la vista de la sensual revelación, lo observó salir de la tina, cuidadoso de no resbalar. Vistió una bata blanca ligera, procediendo a secarse el pelo. Partes de su piel nívea se mostraban provocativas entre los dobleces de la prenda mal ajustada... Sacudió la cabeza para detener sus pensamientos turbios, puesto que su cuerpo reaccionó inevitablemente ante la estimulante escena. Se concentró mejor en batir con su mano el agua con ramilletes de nardo de la tina, lo que empeoró su estado al distinguir el singular aroma.

—HuaiSang… —murmuró, viendo las gotas deslizarse sobre su palma al tiempo en que la acercaba a su rostro.

—¿Sí? —respondió a su llamado—. Ah, c-claro. Le llamaré a Yao para que limpie esto.

Distinguió el nerviosismo en su voz, posteriormente en su cara al cruzar las miradas antes de que saliera corriendo para cumplir con lo dicho.

Intentó olvidar durante el transcurso de los días siguientes, pero su mente quedó atrapada en las visiones de esa noche, en todo lo que pudo y quiso hacerle, lo que se dijeron con sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus ojos. Descifró finalmente que sentían lo mismo, que lo anhelaba con la misma intensidad, ¿y qué esperaba? Después de todo, ese era el destino que les fue predicho.

Sus plegarias simplemente no fueron escuchadas, pues el embrollo creció una tarde de cacería en la que lo llevó consigo casi en contra de su voluntad, considerando menester mantener su entrenamiento en el afán de mejorar su cultivo. Al término de la exitosa jornada, cuando todos los asistentes se reunieron al pie de la montaña para regresar a su clan y no logró ver al menor entre ellos, se aventuró a buscarlo personalmente, siendo evidente su renuencia a participar.

Caminó directo a la cima desde la cual, supuso, se apreciaría mejor la variedad de flores que la habitaban. No estaba molesto. No podía. Si sentía algo era ansiedad de considerar que volverían a estar a solas desde el inolvidable acontecimiento nocturno.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo encontró rodeado de pétalos de distintos colores, destacando entre todos ellos gracias a la tela blanca con encaje de hilo de seda del hanfu que vestía, cautivándolo con movimientos lentos, cauteloso de no dañar alguna planta, como una mariposa endeble, etérea.

Se acercó a él con determinación, brindándole todo su interés, sin embargo, cuando el menor se percató de su presencia lo detuvo enseguida.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó señalando el borde del nacimiento de las flores—. Ten cuidado, hermano mayor, las vas a pisar...

—Sal de ahí. Se acabó la cacería, nos vamos —se quejó entonces, retrocediendo a regañadientes.

Obedeció, saliendo de entre la hierba crecida. Le hizo una mueca a modo de reproche, entristecido al ver los tallos rotos de las plantas que pisó. No dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a observarlo agacharse para recoger una de las flores estropeadas.

Al levantarse, extendió sus manos tímidamente hacia él.

—Mira, son camelias —le informó con una alegría peculiar.

Le tomó un par de segundos percatarse de qué hablaba, pues sus ojos se centraron en su bellísimo rostro, sonriente como siempre, pero especialmente radiante comparado con el campo florido a su alrededor.

—Vámonos —su tono de voz frío, a la par de sus expresiones.

La sonrisa del menor se desvaneció, decepcionado. Asintió bajando la cabeza, iniciando su recorrido de regreso a paso lento con la flor rosada entre manos.

Su reacción lo dejó frío, no le gustaba verlo triste. Lo retuvo tomando su brazo con fuerza, estaba tenso. El otro lo miró confundido, pero no hizo ni dijo nada por miedo a las represalias. Lo colocó frente a sí, sin soltarlo, tragó saliva y, antes de pensar en arrepentimientos, se inclinó para sentir sus labios temblorosos; presionó contra ellos, besándolo una vez. Se separó mínimamente para inhalar su irresistible aroma, luego volvió a besarlo, guiándolo con ternura en un movimiento lento donde pudo distinguir la humedad de su boca. Sus manos lo sostuvieron por su codiciada cintura, ocasionando que correspondiera al acariciar su rostro con las palmas de sus pequeñas manos.

Darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo lo impulsó a alejarlo inmediatamente, empujándolo a un lado con cierta violencia. Apretó los ojos, frustrado, pretendiendo volver al grupo de cultivadores que esperaba al pie de la montaña, pero se detuvo unos pasos adelante, lleno de preocupación por lo sucedido. Volvió la vista a HuaiSang, quien cayó sobre las plantas que protegió con anterioridad y permanecía inmóvil en el sitio. Sin pensarlo demasiado, empuñó a Baxia para regresar a su lado.

El más joven volteó, llevándose un susto enorme al verlo sosteniendo su sable.

—¡Yo no hice nada, MingJue! ¡No me mates, por favor! —rogó aterrado, protegiéndose con sus brazos.

Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero sin poder molestarse por su insensatez.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —murmuró, hincándose frente a él.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, revolviendo sus estómagos. Su menor se sonrojó y desvió la vista, lo que le dio el valor para cumplir su cometido.

—Nadie debe saber esto, HuaiSang —dijo, pidiendo su mano sin rodeos.

El menor la cedió, titubeando, siendo consciente de lo que eso significaría. Quizá no era lo óptimo, pero se encontraban igual de asustados, sin saber qué más podían hacer para aligerar el peso de la culpa entre ambos. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

—No, nadie lo sabrá.

La sujetó, firme, exhibiendo la palma. El filo de Baxia hizo su trabajo cortando una línea recta sobre la piel, lo que ocasionó que soltara un quejido de dolor. Replicó la acción en sí mismo de manera descuidada ante el rostro boquiabierto frente a él.

—Nadie debe saber... que somos "almas gemelas" —lo miró de manera severa, esperando una respuesta.

—...No.

—Ni siquiera Yao.

—Lo sé, nadie debe saberlo.

—Y… —su vista deambuló antes de volver a los ojos contrarios, con un deje de timidez—, promete que no harás esto con nadie más.

—Lo prometo, MingJue...

Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando chocó sus palmas sangrantes entre sí. Apretó el agarre mientras se veían el uno al otro, confundidos, impresionados de sus propios sentimientos, con la incertidumbre del qué pasaría después de ese incidente.

Lo ayudó a levantarse, apoyando la mano que permanecía unida a la suya. Poco a poco cedió la fuerza hasta soltarlo. El otro se quedó contemplando la sangre que fluía de su herida en silencio, momento en el que se percató de la falta de su abanico, que reposaba sobre el pasto a pocos centímetros de distancia. Levantó dicho objeto junto con la flor llamativa que encontró a su lado, misma que le ofreció minutos atrás. Esta vez, fue su turno de extender la mano hacia él, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto antes de aceptar el abanico e insistirle avergonzado en que conservara la frondosa camelia rosada.

La aceptó por cortesía, para no alargar su íntima estancia, pero sabía una cosa o dos del significado de regalar ciertas flores y lo último que quería era que su menor se ilusionara con fantasías amorosas que no eran apropiadas para ser reproducidas entre ellos. Le dio la espalda y volvieron con los demás, arreglándoselas para ocultar las incisiones en las palmas de sus manos.

Pasados un par de días, lo mandó al adoctrinamiento que ofreció el clan Lan de Gusu para todos los herederos de sectas por un año. Mantener la distancia con él parecía ser lo único que funcionaría para lograr sacarlo de su mente, pues el anhelo de volver a besarlo e ir más allá del contacto sobre las prendas que vestía no lo dejaba en paz.

No quería condenarlo por su lascivia empedernida, sin embargo, a los pocos días de verlo partir, las ganas de buscarlo no le permitían ni siquiera dormir. De cierta forma, durante su ausencia, Meng Yao se convirtió en su único consuelo. En ese tiempo lo creía tan débil, indefenso y puro como su hermano, llegando, incluso, a protegerlo con el mismo vigor.

Y, ciertamente, comenzó a notar también el tono de seducción en su voz cuando se dirigía a él, con cada palabra elocuente que salía de su boca. Los dotes de persuasión con los que contaba lograron manejar sus instintos a su antojo, conduciéndolo a través del frenesí de sus labios en una noche de insomnio, tras llamar a su puerta. Los recuerdos de HuaiSang se agolparon en su mente, haciéndole desear que fuera él a cada instante, sintiéndolo en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada brote de placer que obtuvo del cuerpo ajeno.

Para su pesar, dicho encuentro no fue suficiente. No para deshacerse de sus pensamientos impuros. Sintió pena por Yao, por lo que creyó que sentía, pero simplemente no podía involucrarse con él ni con nadie más. La única persona que quería estaba prohibida y prefería sufrir en la soledad antes de volver a cometer el error de hacer realidad sus ardientes deseos.

Cuando su hermano menor regresó de Gusu, su comportamiento hacia él se volvió mucho más severo. La distancia terminó demostrando su eficacia para no volver a incidir, por lo que dedicó su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerla. Supo que él comprendía el porqué de su actitud, pues no era capaz de verlo a los ojos con la cara en alto y, aunque las personas se burlaran al pensar que esto era causado por el miedo que le tenía, sabía que su verdadero temor yacía en enfrentar sus sentimientos cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Estaba bastante seguro de ello, ya que experimentaban a la par las sensaciones distintivas de lo que era estar enamorado.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, rindiéndose a su incapacidad de detener las memorias junto con su concupiscente ambición. Se encerró en su habitación, apoyando ambas manos sobre la puerta, como para evitar que esas emociones ambivalentes lo siguieran al interior. Respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente con el fin de relajarse, sin embargo, para su desgracia, terminó acorralado por su dulce perdición, quedándose sin aliento al escuchar la sutil voz a su espalda.

—Hermano mayor… ¿estás bien?

"_Tomemos nuestra navaja dorada y hagamos un pacto de sangre_

_para amar, follar y vernos únicamente a nosotros mismos._

_Y recuerda esto…"_


	5. Más cerca

Su corazón latió muy rápido, con tal intensidad que pudo sentir el palpitar en la punta de los dedos. Su estómago y quijada se apretaron, su cuerpo entero se tensó. Empuñó las manos antes de deslizarlas sobre la madera, volteando al tiempo para arrostrar a la última persona que quería ver en estos momentos que el descontrol le hacía una mala jugada.

—HuaiSang, ¿qué haces...? —atinó a decir entre dientes.

—Yo, eh… —soplándose con su abanico, se encaminó a él—, quería saber cómo estabas…

El tono consternado en sus palabras le causó escalofríos. Su actitud normalmente indómita se perdió al instante en que sus ojos se fijaron en él, en su boquita rosada que le seducía con cada movimiento.

Cerró el abanico con las manos temblorosas, aferrándolas a su elegante estructura, visiblemente incómodo por el silencio. Le ofreció una sonrisa apenas perceptible, disponiéndose a caminar hacia la salida, pero no le permitió dar ni dos pasos cuando ya lo sostenía del brazo, aventurándose a revivir el pasado.

Las acciones y los sentimientos fueron representados de manera fiel, con la misma vehemencia, trayéndole de vuelta el éxtasis de la primera vez. La única diferencia fue que, una vez cara a cara, tomó su mentón con ambas manos, atrayéndolo a sí hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, lo cual ocasionó que ambos cerraran los ojos.

—HuaiSang, HuaiSang, ¿por qué no te alejas de mí? —cuestionó serio, reprimiendo su urgencia, aspirando su delicioso aroma.

—No puedo… —respondió en un murmuro, perdiendo la voz.

Las palabras que pronunció posteriormente fueron dichas en un susurro de tan baja intensidad que sólo él, a la cercanía que mantenían, fue capaz de escucharlo y aquello lo hundió en la lujuria, cerrando la corta distancia entre ellos con un beso repleto de un sórdido sentido de pertenencia.

Se entretuvo redescubriendo su sabor, pues pasó mucho tiempo anhelándolo desde su anterior encuentro. Estar en la privacidad de su alcoba le dio tiempo para retenerlo en sus brazos, siendo correspondido en todas sus formas. Bajó paulatino a besarle la barbilla, la manzana de Adán, alcanzando el costado de su largo cuello para hundir sus dientes, ensañándose con la vibrante piel, obteniendo un quejido de dolor de su parte.

Pudo detenerse gracias a ello, a pesar de que su cuerpo agitado le rogaba por más. Apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, asido a la tela que le rodeaba la cintura. Retomando el control de su voluntad descarriada, le pidió:

—Vete —soltó su agarre, despacio, sin querer hacerlo.

—Pero… —lo miró aturdido, deslizando las manos a lo largo de sus brazos.

—¡Lárgate! —ordenó impaciente, dándole una mirada dominante.

El otro obedeció enseguida, convirtiéndose en un manojo de nervios por la sorpresa que le causó escucharlo gritarle, retirándose sin dejar de voltear a verlo de vez en vez.

Entre la decepción y el arrepentimiento que le restó de lo acontecido a medio día, la luna se mostró tan brillante como siempre cuando el cielo se oscureció. Sus pensamientos necios se convirtieron en la carga más pesada, ya que no lo dejaban en paz. Nunca le había costado tanto contener sus apetitos, sin embargo, recientemente parecía que su mente estaba siendo controlada por algo o alguien externo. Debía ser, pues se negaba a reconocer propias las acciones impetuosas cometidas.

Sí, desde el principio se trató de algo que no estaba en sus manos y sí, era su inexorable destino, pero eso no le quitaba el enorme peso de la culpa. Nada borraría el hecho de que compartían la misma sangre. Sus padres no lo permitirían y, en realidad, por mucho que HuaiSang estuviera de acuerdo, nadie con dos dedos de frente lo vería bien. Él era demasiado joven para preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos... ¿Acaso lo estaba corrompiendo?

Siguió dando vueltas sobre la cama, fastidiado al borde de la histeria por no lograr conciliar el sueño. Sus fantasías alcanzaron la cualidad de obsesivas, puesto que, por más que intentara convencerse de que no era lo correcto, no pasaba ni un solo minuto en el que dejara de ambicionar la adorable figura ajena. Cada vez que abría los ojos se perdía en el punto de la habitación en donde sus pasiones se reconocieron, reproduciendo la escena en su mente continuamente, sin descanso ni cansancio.

Optó por levantarse, vistiendo enseguida para salir a tomar aire fresco. Podía ser que una buena caminata le ayudara a despejarse, a cansarse lo suficiente para poder dormir. No obstante, ésta excusa se tornó en una mentira descarada al admitir el verdadero propósito de su desvelo, dirigiéndose directamente a la alcoba del menor. Fue muy ingenuo al subestimar su impudicia, lo aceptaba.

Quizá debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y simplemente pretender que estaba bien, al menos sólo por esta noche.

Llamó a la puerta con golpes débiles, inusual en él, pero efectivo en este caso. Le sorprendió que su llamado furtivo fuera respondido tan rápido, considerando que ya era de madrugada. La tímida persona al interior se asomó entre las hojas de madera, aferrando sus manos a una de ellas, expectante: en su mirada hechicera descubrió la misma mezcla de sentimientos desmesurados, sosegando inmediatamente todo rastro de culpa. Juraba que no existía nadie más en el mundo que pudiera contemplarlo con la misma devoción.

Se adentró por impulso, ansioso, el otro no opuso resistencia alguna. La puerta fue cerrada y asegurada, entonces sus labios inquietos se buscaron en la penumbra, colisionando sus cuerpos con frenesí, envolviéndose, devorándose el uno al otro por cada vez que quisieron hacerlo y no se atrevieron.

Resguardándolo en sus brazos, enredó los dedos en el largo de su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza para intensificar la cercanía de sus bocas, arrugando, descolocando la delgada tela que vestía. Su mano intrépida se deslizó sobre su pecho, encontrando su camino al interior de la prenda, conociendo por vez primera la calidez de su piel suave, tan agradable a su tacto brusco.

Sus respiraciones exaltadas en conjunto con los sonidos cortos que escapaban de sus bocas calaron profundo en su mente. Sin posibilidad de detenerse para este momento, sus labios le alcanzaron el cuello, bajando a caricias hasta su hombro mientras se deshacía de los ropajes con manos torpes, dejándolo finalmente expuesto ante su vehemente anhelo de sentirse enlazado a él más allá del amor tan grande que se tenían, acorde con el alma unificada que compartían.

Sin poder resistir, lo cargó para llevarlo a la cama. Sobre ella, HuaiSang le acarició el torso, la espalda desnuda, rindiéndose a través de su voz al liberar los gemidos que había estado reprimiendo, recibiendo con júbilo la tremenda cantidad de besos que le depositó en el pecho, dejándose hacer por la lengua que degustaba cada centímetro de su piel sensible.

De pronto sintió que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas: parecía irreal, pero estaba sucediendo; los dos lo querían.

Cuando se separó de él, su estómago dio un vuelco al encontrarse involucrado en la excitante situación de tenerlo debajo, indefenso, con la cara sonrojada en una expresión que denotaba sus eróticas pretensiones. A pesar de la intensa reciprocidad de sus emociones, no pudo continuar mirándolo sin que renaciera en su interior el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Por ello tomó uno de sus hombros para voltearlo, acorralándolo entre la cama y su mano que lo sostuvo con firmeza.

—¡MingJue…!

Escuchó la temerosa voz del otro en forma de reclamo tras intentar voltear a verlo y fallar, pues su impedimento fue severo.

Le hizo el cabello a un lado para reanudar su labor de llenarlo de besos, recorriendo su espalda. Su mano libre se dedicó a explorar la tersa piel de su cintura, de su bello trasero que levantó con fiereza. Soltándose a sus instintos, deslizó su miembro camino a su entrada, dejando escapar un suspiro, acrecentando la ansia en su interior. El menor se presionó contra él como respuesta, incitándolo ávido.

Frente a esto, avizoró sus pertenencias en busca de algo útil para el siguiente paso. Era ahora que le encontraba uso a una de las tantas colecciones que el más joven guardaba con recelo. Tomó uno de los frascos rellenos con distintos tipos de aceites y lo vertió sobre sí, escurriéndose de sus dedos al cuerpo del otro. Esparció la sustancia a vaivenes, anticipando las sensaciones. Ya no podía esperar.

Se inclinó para exhalar aire caliente en su oreja, distrayéndolo con besos y caricias sensuales mientras su dedo humedecido ingresaba poco a poco, sin mayores complicaciones. Entre quejidos, contracciones y jadeos, se acostumbró al movimiento consistente que le daba. Pasó un par de minutos en ello, hasta que, sin intención de posponerlo, lo colocó al nivel de sus caderas, sin soltar en ningún momento su hombro. Se introdujo muy lentamente, permitiendo que fuera él quien lo guiara a su interior.

Los chillidos que soltó durante el proceso no se compararon a los gemidos ruidosos que soltó una vez que tomaron un ritmo sólido, era tan placentero de escuchar que quedó ofuscado por la lascivia. Finalmente era capaz de cumplir esas fantasías que le robaron el sueño durante infinitas noches.

El pecho de HuaiSang se resbalaba constantemente por el vigoroso movimiento, impidiéndole sostener la postura aún con las manos aferradas al borde de la cama, por lo que colocó sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, sirviendo de sostén para sus hombros, ayudándose también a aumentar la velocidad. Su mente se nubló al verlo aferrarse a sus muñecas, con el perfil de su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que continuaba derramando, dejándole saber lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que le hacía clamando su nombre, arrastrándolo consigo al mayor éxtasis que había experimentado. La sensación de vuelco constante en su estómago, el cosquilleo en sus rodillas; toda sensación se intensificó gloriosamente al incrustarse en su interior.

Sin darse a basto de la belleza que irradiaba su hermano menor, llegó al orgasmo junto a él.

Descansó el cuerpo débil sobre la cama, lo abrazó brevemente acariciando su cabeza con la nariz, pues, como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, en ese preciso momento recayó en él el peso de saberse incitador del pecado, siendo atacado por el remordimiento. Su próximo movimiento fue salir de la cama para tomar sus prendas esparcidas en el piso y vestirse en tiempo récord. Al precipitarse hacia la salida, escuchó la voz del otro, quien lo llamó dos veces, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso, azotando la puerta a su espalda.

Una vez más, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas a causa del desconcierto. Una sola cosa era segura: después de esto, nada volvería a ser igual entre ambos.

"_Mi existencia entera es defectuosa;_

_tú me acercas a Dios."_


	6. Torrente sanguíneo

Se dejó caer de vuelta a la cama tras la partida de su hermano mayor, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente exhausto, dolorido pero sin la necesidad de manifestar queja alguna, pues dicha sensación fue más bien regocijante para su cuerpo desnudo. Sintiéndose la piel impregnada de los besos y las caricias clandestinas que lo clamaron esa madrugada, una mezcla inexplicable de emociones se desató en su pecho, alojándose en su interior para arrebatarle el aliento; la inmoralidad del acto, la satisfacción de ceder al placer, la pesadumbre de los lazos familiares, la experimentación del primer amor correspondido y la dicha única de la primera vez que hacía latir desenfrenado a su corazón.

"HuaiSang, HuaiSang, ¿por qué no te alejas de mí?" la pregunta que le hizo con las ansias a flor de piel resonó en su mente. "No puedo… Y no quiero." Las palabras que le dedicó desencadenaron el inmenso mar de sentimientos que se esforzaron por contener durante largos años. ¿Debió haberlo detenido? ¿Lo habría escuchado, cuando ni él mismo estaba dispuesto a continuar refrenando sus febriles afectos?

La misma mezcolanza emocional lo asaltó la noche siguiente al responder el llamado a su puerta, puesto que se encontró con la mirada lasciva en el rostro resignado de su contrario. Volvió a recibirlo sin pensarlo demasiado, con una sonrisa frenada por la angustia. A pesar de ello, sus brazos se abrieron con una alegría incontenible, amoroso, reavivando el lío obsceno que construyeron juntos.

No concebía la posibilidad de dejar de evocar los sucesos extraordinarios de sus encuentros íntimos con MingJue, jugando con sus reacciones sentimentales mientras sus ojos seguían los trazos expertos sobre el lienzo que pintaba Lan XiChen, inspirado en el hermoso paisaje frente a ellos en la Torre Jin Lin. No fue hasta que el pincel no volvió a tocar el cuadro que reaccionó, admirando la habilidad del más alto.

—¡Es hermoso, líder del clan Lan! —sonrió conmocionado, adoptando su usual actitud laxa—. Es difícil distinguirlo del panorama original, verdaderamente tiene un talento envidiable.

El alabado le dedicó un gesto amable antes de contestar:

—Sé que el joven maestro Nie es aficionado a la pintura. Puedo darle algunos consejos para avanzar en su técnica, si así lo desea.

—¿A mí? ¡No, no, no! No creo llegar a ser tan bueno como usted… —meneó su abanico cerrado en negación para luego señalar con el mismo la obra frente a sí—. Mejor sea amable conmigo y regáleme esta preciosa pintura, ¿quiere?

—Lo siento mucho, HuaiSang, pero el segundo hermano hizo este cuadro especialmente para mí —Yao apareció detrás de ellos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

La cara sonriente de XiChen se iluminó ante su presencia: sabía de su relación amorosa desde el inicio, pues el cambio evidente de sus actitudes cuando se veían el uno al otro los delató enseguida y no tuvo reparo alguno al interrogar a su amigo sobre ello hasta que le confesó la verdad. Al percatarse de que compartían un beso, se cubrió la mitad del rostro con su abanico, desviando su vista. No consiguió eludir la envidia que le provocó debido a sus probabilidades nulas de reproducir el dulce acto con su ser amado.

—¿Cómo está el hermano MingJue? —preguntó el líder del clan Lan, llamando su atención de inmediato.

—Se encuentra estable. Creo que, con mucho empeño, logrará recuperarse pronto —les informó, posteriormente se dirigió a él para obsequiarle una cajita que contenía una barra de tinta negra—. Toma, HuaiSang. Tu hermano mayor te espera en la entrada principal, ¿vamos?

Asintió en agradecimiento, siguiéndolo después de despedirse de XiChen. En su camino, guardó el regalo que le dio en la solapa de su hanfu mientras se abanicaba por el clima cálido que hacía. Cuando llegaron al punto referido, no encontró a su mayor por ningún lado, encaró a su compañero pero éste lo sostuvo de los hombros con cierta consternación en su rostro.

—HuaiSang, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué…? —notó que le clavó los ojos en el cuello, entonces se cubrió acomodándose la ropa—. ¡Ah! No es nada…

—HuaiSang... ¿estás seguro? —extendió la mano, incrédulo, en un intento de inspeccionar dicha zona de su piel.

Lo alejó de un manotazo dado con el dorso de su mano, escondiéndose detrás de su abanico.

—Creo que me picó un insecto.

Apartó la vista y vio a MingJue salir del salón principal. Una felicidad enorme lo embargó, sintió un cosquilleo que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza para acumularse en su quijada, obligándolo a sonreír con alborozo. Apresuró el paso ciego para unírsele en su camino de regreso a casa.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, hermano mayor! ¡Cuídate HuaiSang! —los despidió Jin GuangYao, oscilando su mano por encima de su hombro.

—¡Adiós, tercer hermano! —le devolvió el gesto, alegre.

Era consciente de lo rebuscada que fue la excusa del piquete de insecto, pero conservó la ínfima esperanza de que no hubiera notado que aquella mancha en su cuello era el rastro de una mordida, de otro modo no sabría cómo explicarlo sin quedar en evidencia. Sin embargo, dio mayor importancia a la pregunta "¿te encuentras bien?", pues daba la impresión que el otro pensaba que alguien le había hecho daño. Probablemente, que su hermano lo había lastimado.

Arribaron a QingHe al anochecer; los caballos trotaron su camino al Reino Impuro. Su mayor lucía cansado, en específico, agotado mentalmente y, a decir verdad, comprendía el porqué. No conocía el sentimiento de estar bajo el influjo del espíritu de un sable, tampoco quería conocerlo, pero si sus antepasados, sus padres, ZongHui y veinte más de sus hermanos del clan habían sido víctimas de ello, no debía tomarse tan a la ligera. En adición a esto, estaban muy presentes las relaciones sexuales entre ambos que, aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, era un acto incestuoso del que no se enorgullecían.

—MingJue, mírame —encerrados en la habitación del mencionado, permaneció de pie frente a él.

El que yacía sentado en su cama lo vio un segundo, al borde de las lágrimas, luego bajó la cabeza, observando distintos puntos de su hanfu, centrándose especialmente en los colgantes de jade que portaba en la cintura, evadiendo a toda costa que sus miradas coincidieran.

—MingJue… por favor —llamó con voz tenue.

Sus ojos se hallaron en un lapso eterno, conectando las emociones y sentimientos que compartían de toda la vida.

¿Y es que enamorarse de la única persona que siempre estaba ahí para él era realmente tan grave como la sociedad lo juzgaría? Es decir, nacieron como almas gemelas, su destino fue decidido incluso antes de tener una consciencia en este mundo, independientemente de que fueran medios hermanos, que fueran los únicos herederos del clan Nie.

Para esta, su tercera noche juntos, la pasión comenzó a ganarle a la culpa.

Se inclinó para besarlo al tiempo en que se le montaba en las piernas; su amante le robó el aliento con sus labios sedientos y manos inquietas. ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado tuvo que aguantar las ganas de besarlo? Su mente solía divagar en sus deseos, pues desde el primer acercamiento no pudo olvidar la boca audaz que encantó a suya.

Desnudos, sus cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato. Esta vez se mantuvieron cara a cara, comiéndose a besos, desgarrándose a caricias. En el pasado, no tardó en darse cuenta y no dudó ni por un segundo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Siempre lo admiró por su masculinidad brusca que combinaba tan bien con una hermosura distintiva y una benevolencia divina; su sangre caliente y juicio determinado era algo que tenían en común, sólo que MingJue era capaz de expresar su sentir y sus pensamientos con tal naturalidad que rayaba en la ingenuidad, lo que ocasionaba que su corazón se conmoviera mil veces más ante su presencia, que no tenía vergüenza.

Los dedos que se aferraron a su cintura al momento de iniciar la penetración le hicieron gemir por adelantado; la pasión desmedida con la que estimulaba su cuerpo vulnerable le enloquecía. Jamás había experimentado una sensación similar en su vida, pues definitivamente no se comparaba con el goce banal que le producían las lecturas morbosas de su indecente colección de "Bellezas Raras" y rebasaba el nivel de culpa que le restaba luego de masturbarse pensando en él cuando se suponía que debía estar practicando la esgrima. Por lo tanto, concebía el acto de hacer el amor con él como degustar un manjar paradisíaco mientras era consumido por las abrasadoras llamas del infierno.

Cuando el otro hombre lo recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos, reclinando su cabeza contra la almohada para regular su respiración agitada, entonces sintió el beso que le fue dado en la frente. Supuso que era su turno de levantarse y vestirse para salir de la alcoba ajena. Nunca le pasó por la mente que el más alto lo detendría.

—Quédate, por favor…

Lo miró anonadado unos segundos, descifrando sus intenciones, posteriormente sonrió entusiasmado, dejándose apapachar por los brazos cariñosos que lo arroparon a su lado.

"Deseo tenerte más cerca", fue su declaración de amor al regalarle la camelia rosada años atrás. La reciprocidad de ese profundo sentimiento, creía, fue lo que los llevó a incidir una y otra y otra vez, dando inicio a un círculo vicioso al que no le veía fin (y, ciertamente, no quería verlo).

Ningún cuadro, ningún paisaje, ningún plumaje de ave exótica podía igualar la maravilla de su fornido cuerpo al desnudo. Y ninguno de ellos le inspiraba tal apasionamiento a sus sentidos como el contacto con su piel, siendo más intenso, excitante y desbordante.

No le extrañaba que pudiera percibirlo fluir a través de su torrente sanguíneo, a raíz del pacto que sellaron con su sangre; iba y venía en su interior, recorriéndolo sin prisa hasta agolparse en su corazón necesitado que se llenaba de él para recomenzar el ciclo infinito.

Paulatinamente se fue abandonando a la insensatez, puesto que los cuadros que pintaba, los poemas que escribía y los pensamientos que tenía terminaron transformándose únicamente en MingJue, en lo que le causaba, lo que le provocaba. No encontraba un solo momento en el que descansara su mente de adorarlo y eso le parecía totalmente increíble.

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron con total normalidad, no obstante, el tiempo se le había detenido el instante en que su ser amado le correspondió, atrapándolo en la fantasía que vivía jubiloso. Sin necesidad de mediar palabras, su amor se concretó más allá de la hermandad. Y con justa razón. Después de pasar tantas noches juntos, continuar tratándose de hermanos sería simplemente absurdo.

Quizá jamás podrían exponer su relación al público, pero dentro del Reino Impuro nada les impedía disfrutar de su intimidad en un sinfín de espacios privados que sólo ellos dos conocían.

"_Creo que pude haberte inhalado,_

_puedo sentirte detrás de mis ojos._

_Entraste a mi torrente sanguíneo,_

_puedo sentirte fluyendo en mí."_


	7. A través de las sombras de la noche

Su lugar favorito dentro del Reino Impuro era la cima de una colina aledaña, en donde se encontraba parcialmente oculto un pequeño salón de descanso abandonado. Lo descubrió varios años atrás, en una de sus muchas exploraciones a puerta cerrada, pues eran contadas las veces en que se atrevía a salir sin la compañía de su hermano o de Yao.

Tan sólo hace un par de meses solía atiborrar los brazos de ZongHui con sus obras de arte (entre pinturas, trabajos de caligrafía, diseños para abanicos...) con el fin de que lo ayudara a transportarlas hasta ahí para exhibirlas al sol, lejos de la vista del líder del clan, de esa manera la tinta penetraría a profundidad la superficie trazada, permaneciendo intacta y como recién aplicada por cientos de años. Realmente lo echaba de menos, a pesar de que no compartieron mucho en común, siempre se trataron con respeto, correspondiendo la complicidad, logrando así forjar una amistad genuina.

Para llegar al sitio en cuestión, debía caminar un largo recorrido a través del reino, cuesta arriba sobre la montaña hasta toparse con un puente abrumadoramente largo hecho de tablones de madera de ébano, que si bien era bastante seguro, le daba mucho vértigo cruzar, pareciéndole interminable aunado a una mala experiencia que tuvo en el pasado... Con las manos ocupadas, no le quedó más que tragar saliva antes de pasar por él. Era su segunda vuelta en el día, acarreando sábanas limpias, almohadas, velas y aceites frescos, lo necesario para la llegada de este día tan especial.

Se cumplía un mes desde que él y MingJue decidieron darse la oportunidad de vivir un idilio, dejando de lado todo tipo de pensamientos culposos o tortuosos para poder disfrutar de su amor a plenitud. O por lo menos, lo intentarían. Durante ese periodo de tiempo se habían arriesgado demasiado respecto a las probabilidades de ser descubiertos, por lo que, para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha, planeaba hacer de este salón su nueva habitación de pareja, alejada del resto de habitantes.

La punta de su pie derecho distinguió el piso terroso; el alivio de hallarse en la seguridad de la superficie de la colina se expresó por medio de un suspiro, luego corrió directo al interior de la posada, dejando la pequeña jaula de bambú que contenía un ave carbonero y un par de botellas de licor que cargaba en el piso, en afán de servirse un trago que bebió enseguida. Su mayor partió a la Torre Jin Lin desde temprano para tomar su sesión diaria de música para relajar la mente, por lo que aprovechó el vasto tiempo que tenía para afinar los últimos detalles de su sorpresa, dejándole una nota en su habitación con un pequeño mapa que trazó para indicarle el lugar en donde lo esperaba.

El ave de preciosos colores comenzó a gorjear y revolotear sin parar. Le dirigió la mirada, entonces negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Definitivamente su vanidosa compañera le estaba exigiendo su atención. Tomó la estructura que la resguardaba, la elevó hasta su rostro para cuestionarla sobre su caprichosa actitud al tiempo en que se dirigía al marco de la puerta, en donde la ubicaría a la intemperie. Tras servirle su porción de semillas del día, se adentró de vuelta al salón, levantó la botella de la mesa de té y brindó por MingJue, por su amor, por su relación. Bebió también para matar el tiempo mientras aguardaba con calma.

Para cuando el cielo se oscureció, haciendo resaltar las cuantiosas estrellas que lo embellecían, se sentía ya un poco mareado.

De pie al filo de la colina, observó atento las cordilleras que se alargaban más allá de las auroras boreales que las iluminaban tenuemente, a distancias que por mucho que se esforzara, no lograba alcanzar con la vista. Se ajustó su nuevo hanfu al cuerpo, quería lucir impecable. Al momento en que escuchó los pasos firmes que hicieron crujir los tablones de madera, tocó la horquilla de oro que portaba antes de bajar las manos que acomodaron su cabello.

Apretó los labios para contener su sonrisa al voltear, acercándose lentamente a su espalda. La mirada del mayor recorrió el restaurado salón, admirando los resultados de su arduo trabajo. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente: un lugar como este era una necesidad para ambos. Sería su pequeño santuario privado en donde no existiría el miedo ni tendrían memoria. No pensarían en lo que fueron ni en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Estoy sorprendido. Nunca pensé que esas paredes grises pudieran verse tan llenas de vida —entonces dio media vuelta y quedó seducido al instante por su pulcra imagen—. Te ves realmente... hermoso.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó tímido, modelando para él en un intento de disipar la sensación de calor que lo envolvió de repente.

El suntuoso adorno de cabello y las elegantes telas que vestía esa noche habían sido regalos bastante generosos de su parte. En color blanco, su favorito, con encaje vistoso perfectamente realizado con hilo de oro que hacía juego con la fina horquilla. Fue lo primero que vio al despertar, cuidadosamente colocados al pie de su cama. Se tambaleó después de dar una vuelta, soltando una risita nerviosa. Sus emociones eran tan fuertes que no podía quedarse quieto.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo, apacible, acercándose a él.

—Sé que mi MingJue me cuida, no me dejaría caer —dio otra vuelta con el propósito de huir torpemente, sin embargo, sintió un brazo que se ciñó a su cintura.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, se encontró de frente con su atractivo rostro, siendo atrapado en un abrazo, recibiendo un beso en la frente. El corazón casi se le salió del pecho cuando vio su sonrisa amena. No pudo ocultar la felicidad que lo embargaba y que le impulsó a tomarlo por los hombros para moverse de un lado a otro, cautivado, verdaderamente entusiasmado, guiándolo mientras se veían fijo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes bailar? —ante la respuesta negativa, su emoción creció, continuando la oscilación de sus cuerpos—. No es tan diferente a lo que estamos haciendo, sólo... deja que tu cuerpo se relaje.

Obedeció, atenuando su expresión. No había música, pero no era un detalle importante, el silencio fue la mejor compañía para ambos. El sonido de sus pasos al dar vueltas y de sus respiraciones que se enlazaban entre sí era suficiente.

Las caricias suaves sobre su mejilla, la contemplación de sus miradas amorosas: se sentía conectado a él de una manera tan intensa que rayaba en lo irreal. Se atrevió a robarle un beso, ocultando su rostro posteriormente al apoyarse en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. El otro correspondió la acción, acariciándole el cabello con cuidado, sin dejar de lado el ritmo que seguían.

Escuchó su corazón latir exultado, con el mismo vigor que reconocía en el propio. Amor recíproco… si hubiera sabido que estaría tan lleno de dicha, no hubiera callado por tantos años. Su pareja lo mimó sin descanso, tomando una de sus manos con el fin de llenarla de besos hasta la muñeca.

Levantó la cabeza para encararlo con la misma sonrisa enamorada.

—HuaiSang... te amo.

Aquella confesión le cayó de sorpresa, directo al estómago. Escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda, sin ningún tipo de consideración por el temblor en sus piernas, su boca se abrió y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Yo también te amo, MingJue... —su voz se quebró por la conmoción.

No necesitaban palabras para saberlo y aún así se atrevieron a decirlo. Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, su expresión tampoco pudo ser contenida, debido a que el revoltijo de sentimientos en su pecho dolía, le destrozaba por dentro; desde el amor fraternal al amor carnal, desde portar la misma sangre hasta unificarla en un pacto de amantes. Desde la figura paterna que representaba en su vida hasta el hombre al que se entregaba con fervor.

Desde los vagos recuerdos de la angustia de sus padres hasta la felicidad bruta que le invadía por compartir su alma con el amor de su vida; el llanto lo ahogó, obligándolo a abrazar a su mayor en busca de consuelo, aferrándose a su hanfu.

Fue envuelto en afecto, su cabeza fue besada, sostenida con todo ese cariño infinito que removía sus penas y le hacía sentir vivo.

De pronto, como si la naturaleza actuara en consonancia con su estado anímico, gotas de lluvia dispersas empezaron a caer sobre su ser expuesto, vulnerable.

—HuaiSang, entremos —se esforzó en cesar su llanto al escucharlo—. HuaiSang...

Su mirada encontró a su igual, correspondiéndose como infinidad de veces en el pasado. Los segundos se volvieron eternos entre esta acción y el impulso de sus labios cómplices. Las grandes manos ajenas le limpiaron el rostro en el proceso.

La lluvia se tupió. Por la naturaleza de la tierra de QingHe, jamás recibían lluvias torrenciales, no obstante, lo mejor que podían hacer era resguardarse. Apresuraron su camino al interior y, una vez ahí, permaneció quieto mientras veía al mayor cerrar la puerta. Cuando giró para acercarse a él, lo recibió con un beso que escaló de tímido a apasionado, dejándose dominar por sus instintos.

La única forma que encontraba ahora para reducir su pesar era hundirse en el placer, alcanzando a comprender mejor la catastrófica lucha interna que vivía su hermano. Pronto se vieron tropezando en su camino a las sábanas que había extendido en el piso en forma de cama. Su aturdida mente se perdió en la calidez de su piel, en la locura de sus labios impregnando su ser...

De un momento a otro, sus piernas débiles temblaban sobre la cintura de MingJue, estaba tan caliente que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Sus manos eran sostenidas por las muñecas cruzadas sobre su cabeza. Sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba dominarlo, así que se dejaba hacer.

Llevaban un rato en esto. Su amante lo besaba de una manera demencial, los labios, el cuello, cada parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar en esa posición, luego lo penetraba con la velocidad suficiente para hacerlo venirse enseguida, pero antes de que eso sucediera, se detenía y comenzaba todo otra vez.

Cuando subió sus rodillas al nivel de sus hombros, perdió la cabeza ante lo increíble que se sentía. Gimió y jadeó en voz alta, apretando con sus manos las sábanas, moviendo su trasero hacia él para encontrarlo en cada penetración, profundizando, acelerando el proceso. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, su cabeza iba de un lado a otro soltando súplicas al azar; era más placer del que podía soportar.

Escuchar los gemidos de MingJue acompañando los suyos era verdaderamente erótico. Su último respiro le hizo estremecerse, soltando un gemido intermitente que le dejó sin aliento. Sus frentes se tocaron en ese lapso posterior de satisfacción desbordante. Llegar al orgasmo con él era una sensación incomparable que revitalizaba su unión y, siempre que pudieran repetir sus encuentros, cedería sin dar cabida a dudas.

Apenas deshicieron el nudo de sus cuerpos, lo atrapó entre sus brazos con pasión, con cierto temor de dejarlo ir. Este día, sus sentimientos le habían superado en todos los aspectos. Su par respondió acomodándose a su lado, tomándolo en una posición más cómoda para ambos. Obtuvo así la paz que tanto buscaba, permitiéndose descansar apropiadamente.

"_Dos corazones en un latido de éxtasis…_

_Te mantendré cálido a través de las sombras de la noche."_


	8. El mejor de dos males I

Despertó; lo primero que encontró su mirada fue la hermosura del sosiego angelical que emanaba HuaiSang al dormir plácido a su lado. Contempló cuidadoso sus facciones relajadas, en contraste con los fuertes latidos que le abombaban el pecho, rebosante de felicidad, tal como había sido desde que eran niños. Sólo que, a diferencia de la inocente relación entre dos niños huérfanos, el hombro y parte del pecho desnudos del más joven se asomaban provocativos fuera de la sábana que cubría el resto de sus cuerpos. Con la palma de su mano acarició, envolvió la piel, sintiendo la frialdad en ella. Se levantó, quitándose la tela de encima para cubrirlo mejor. Suspiró pesadamente ante su propia desnudez; era su hermano menor, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Sus padres debían aborrecerlo, sino es que hasta lo maldecían desde su lugar de descanso. Lo tendría muy bien merecido, pues, además, su cobardía le impedía visitar el altar familiar desde el día en que este romance ilícito dio inicio.

Se levantó, se vistió y ajustó a Baxia a su espalda. Se fijó otra vez en la encantadora visión que le ofrecía la quietud de su ser amado para guardarla en su memoria el tiempo que estuviera ausente. Luego, a su marcha acostumbrada, se dirigió colina abajo.

Sus dedos juguetearon con las cuerdas del puente en el camino, tirando de ellas débilmente, ocasionando que vibraran al soltarlas debido a la tensión. En el pasado, ¿cuántas veces tuvo que refrenar su instinto? El impulso de acorralarlo para volver a besarlo, para tocarlo de todas las maneras indebidas que juró jamás realizaría le atormentaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca, en cada oportunidad en que esa esencia suya hechizaba su raciocinio y era imposible olvidarse de los detalles minúsculos en cada rasgo beatífico que le obedecía, le correspondía a él. Solo a él.

Durante muchos años ese, su mayor deleite, fue también su terror más grande, pues desconocía (o, mejor dicho, se negaba a aceptar) los sentimientos mutuos de su hermano, siendo únicamente consciente de lo poco discretas que eran las reacciones que le causaba a su cuerpo exaltado, cuando lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir inseguro, perder su confianza y quedar desplazado de su vida.

Resistió, lo óptimo, por él, por sí mismo, siempre seguro que, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría saciar su hambre de esas caderas que terminaban por conducirlo a la gula en sus fantasías codiciosas, jamás se atrevería a pervertirlo. Sin embargo, por algún motivo insólito, ahora simplemente no podía contenerse. Quizá porque al ser correspondido el peso de la culpa se redujo considerablemente; la desviación de Qi afectaba su nivel actual de resistencia y, cuando esos ojos hipnotizadores se posaban en él, no era capaz de negarse a nada, sino todo lo contrario.

HuaiSang lo volvía dócil. Era su punto débil, la razón principal por la que quería seguir vivo.

Se preparó el baño en automático, centrado en los pensamientos negativos que lo apresaron. La verdad era que, a pesar de recibir sesiones diarias de música espiritual, no sentía mejoría alguna. La intromisión del espíritu que contenía Baxia causaba cada vez mayores estragos en su mente, dejándolo en un estado de perturbación constante.

De hecho, la intranquilidad no desaparecía, no en su totalidad, a menos que estuviera cerca de su hermano. Lejos de él, usualmente la ira tomaba el control, desatando su impulsividad, su estupidez. El día anterior había sido una clara prueba de ello, pues, habiéndose dejado dominar por el odio, poco faltó para que le soltara un golpe directo a la cara a Jin GuangYao, luego de tomarlo por sus prendas contra la pared. Y es que el testarudo hombre insistía con que el líder del clan Lan deseaba asistir a una de sus reuniones para verificar la efectividad de la melodía sobre su estado de salud, por lo que tuvo que advertirle una segunda y última vez: no quería verlo cerca de XiChen.

Una discusión absurda que pudo terminar de mala manera gracias a su ímpetu, pero al menos, creía, funcionó para quitarle las ganas de persistir con el tema.

Con esa conclusión salió de la tina. Tras arreglarse vistiendo ropa limpia, tomó lugar en la cocina, dispuesto a preparar sus propios alimentos. Estaba hambriento; indudablemente HuaiSang también lo estaría. Elaboró comida variada, abundante, no solía hacerlo muy seguido, no obstante, consideraba su sazón grata y su menor nunca se había quejado de ello. Introdujo los comestibles en una cesta, tomó dos cantimploras llenas de agua y trazó su camino de vuelta al salón sagrado en la cumbre de la colina.

Sólo de saberse próximo a su amante, su mente se fue despejando, resaltando el anhelo de regresar junto a él. Nada más ingresó, sus ojos fueron directo a la figura que, aun con la sábana hecha bolas en la parte inferior, continuaba tan tranquila como la dejó un par de horas atrás. Sonrió complacido. Se acomodó frente a la mesita de té ubicada cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación, con el propósito de sacar los alimentos para disponerlos al desayuno.

Entre el tintineo de las vasijas y el apetitoso aroma de la comida recién hecha, su compañero despertó. Lo vio levantar la cabeza con esfuerzo, como un pequeño cachorro recién nacido, tanteándose el cabello suelto mientras buscaba insistentemente a su alrededor.

—¿Hermano mayor?

Dejó escapar un sonido al intentar contener la risa que le causó su voz ronca que arrastraba las palabras, muy distinto al tono suave y claro que acostumbraba escuchar.

—Aquí estoy —respondió; el menor volteó enseguida.

—¿Y qué haces ahí? Vuelve —pidió, el puchero en su rostro recién despertado fue único, adorable.

—Traje el desayuno —le informó levantando uno de los platos hacia él.

—¿Eh? —apretó los ojitos hinchados varias veces para aclarar su vista que todavía se adaptaba a la luz del lugar—. ¿Cómo trajiste todo eso hasta aquí?

Preguntó, fijándose en la cantidad de elementos colocados sobre la mesita. Le dio una sonrisa, levantándose con una de las vasijas entre manos para acercarse a él.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que comas bien. Debes recuperar tu vitalidad.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Hemos estado muy activos estos últimos días... —se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Quizá es tiempo de cambiar mi dieta.

Se irguió para sentarse, indicándole dónde tomar asiento a palmadas sobre la sábana. Obedeció y le ofreció la comida, siendo espectador del cambio paulatino en su expresión, tornándose serio al inspeccionar el interior del tazón.

—¿Qué pasa? Come —habló, preocupado—, ¿no te gusta?

HuaiSang lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole una mueca de tristeza a modo de juego.

—MingJue, estoy tan cansado… —colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, cerrando los ojos, exagerando la escena—, no creo ser capaz de comer sin tu ayuda.

Tras un segundo de silencio, abrió un ojo para ver su reacción, después volvió a su actuación y abrió la boca, señalándola con uno de sus dedos para indicarle que le diera la comida directamente, con la gracia dibujada en sus labios. El gozo de verlo tan a gusto, de tenerlo de frente tan alegre lo embargó, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que cumplir sus caprichos. Le dio un bocado que recibió contento, masticando en calma.

Las caricias recíprocas incentivaron la contemplación de sus expresiones tímidas, típicas de los enamorados. Como tales, concluyeron el desayuno sobre la mesita de té, dándose de comer el uno al otro. El menor ingirió la mayoría de porciones. Se alegró por eso, realmente necesitaba incrementar su ingesta, sino, el ajetreo de sus noches terminaría causando estragos en su delicado cuerpo.

Minutos después, salió a tomar aire fresco. Su par se vistió ante sus ojos fascinados; lo dejó solo con el propósito de que se arreglara el cabello sin presiones, pues aun teniendo la confianza que se tenían, el joven continuaba siendo muy tímido en aspectos banales como ese. Justo al cerrar la puerta, se percató del silbido de la curiosa ave que reposaba en la jaula contigua. Se acercó a la pequeña estructura de bambú, intrigado por sus preciosos colores: el carbonero giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, acompañándolo con un canto que le resultó inusual. De esa manera cautivó su entera atención, como si, de algún modo, le estuviera transmitiendo un mensaje único a través de ésta. La situación se volvió un tanto absurda, pero el sonido que emitía era simplemente inexorable.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de HuaiSang lo distrajo de su tarea. La mirada entusiasmada que le dio le dejó saber que estaba impaciente por comunicarle algo.

—Las aves son capaces de interpretar una melodía a partir de su percepción de nuestros sentimientos más intensos —se abanicó un par de veces, acortando la distancia entre ellos de un paso—, MingJue… ¿es tan hermoso lo que sientes por mí?

Él era el experto en los pájaros y sus cantos, ¿qué podía decir? Sus palabras lo tomaron totalmente desprevenido, haciéndolo sonreír como muy pocas veces en su vida. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos, esperando poder transmitirle así su respuesta afirmativa. Lo adoraba. Lo era todo para él.

Por mucho que anhelara permanecer ahí, en su cálido abrazo el resto del día, el deber de concluir sus labores diarias como líder de secta no se lo permitiría. Hicieron el recorrido de regreso a través del puente, sobre el cual se atrevió a atraerlo por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos. El otro rió en respuesta, encantado, alzando su abanico para cubrir sus rostros mientras le daba un beso que correspondió enseguida.

Se abstuvo de maldecir el momento en que se separaron únicamente porque contaba con la certeza de que su bello ser prevalecería patente en su pensamiento, irremediablemente. HuaiSang se dispuso a tomar un baño y él continuó a pie directo al salón de debate.

Su relación en sí cambió bastante a partir de la trágica expedición a la tumba ancestral de sables. Aquella experiencia les hizo crecer, ver la vida con otros ojos. Les reafirmó el amor inmenso, fidedigno entre ambos y, también, trajo de vuelta viejas costumbres de la infancia, como su abandonada afición de elaborar finos pinceles de madera esculpida exclusivamente para regalarlos a su hermano.

Curiosamente, habiendo sido testigo de su primer trazo sobre un lienzo en blanco, ignoraba cuánto acierto existía en cada una de sus obras hasta que el menor le brindó el privilegio de apreciar los cuadros colgados en la privacidad de su habitación. Conocía poco o nada de esa rama del arte, no obstante, es innegable el talento del pintor cuya creación ablanda a gusto la recepción del espectador, quien, ensimismado, es guiado a un abismo emocional que desemboca en la comprensión de los sentimientos propios al verlos expuestos desde una perspectiva distinta a la que se está acostumbrado.

Era una verdadera lástima que HuaiSang no se atreviera a exhibir sus pinturas al público. No conocía sus razones, pero debían ser suficientes como para que rechazara siempre la amable instrucción que XiChen le ofrecía. Suponía que se trataba de algo que no podía ser forzado. Ya llegaría el momento adecuado en el futuro; nadie debería obligarse a aquello para lo que no se está listo.

Por su parte, se encontraba feliz de ser su primer admirador, totalmente halagado de fungir como una fuente de inspiración para él. De muchas maneras se veía reflejado en varios de sus trabajos, destacando principalmente la pequeña colección bajo cama de imágenes explícitas que evidenciaban la cohesión erótica de sus cuerpos desnudos haciendo el amor...

A este punto, no quería pensar demasiado si su relación era apropiada o no. Su única prioridad invariable era su menor, si él decía estar de acuerdo y dispuesto a continuar, a pesar de todo, los males salían sobrando. Viviría hundido en su pecho endulzado sin arrepentimientos.

Al cabo de una hora, la entrañable presencia que ingresó al salón lo atrapó como todas las tardes; a puerta cerrada, disfrutaban pasar el tiempo inmersos en una conversación amena. Contrario a lo que pensaba años atrás, en realidad tenían mucho en común, aunque sus actitudes hacia la vida no coincidían, su carácter era sorprendentemente similar. Los debates que sostenían solían ser largos, pero armoniosos y entretenidos. No concordaban en una sola forma de pensar, pero resultaba algo positivo, pues nunca se quedaban sin tema de discusión.

—MingJue, no fuiste a tu sesión de hoy —inició, tomando asiento en la mesa principal—. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Cuestionó con toda la razón del mundo. Ninguno era adepto a los episodios innecesarios de celos, pero tenía conciencia de su falta cometida el día anterior al no respetar el horario acordado para su reunión en la colina.

—Discutí con Yao —respondió simple.

—¿Por qué desconfías tanto de él? —sus palmas se apoyaron sobre la amplia superficie a su espalda y su cabeza se inclinó a un lado, denotando su interés.

—...Sus intenciones no son buenas —se acercó a él para ofrecerle la mano.

Fue un gesto amable para hacer de su conocimiento que, obviando los cambios en su vínculo amoroso, continuaba sin estar de acuerdo en que utilizara todos los muebles del reino como butaca. El joven se levantó apenado, apoyado en su agarre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó posteriormente.

Negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada a un lado, cerrando el tema.

En este preciso momento, no sabría decir si sus propias intenciones eran las óptimas. Definitivamente no cumplía con ser la mejor persona que podía y no vivía de la manera correcta, aunque tampoco debía compararse con su hermano de espada tan deliberadamente. Jamás mataría a un ser humano por motivos tan vulgares, tan bajos como el reconocimiento o la venganza por asuntos intrascendentes.

Los dos perdieron su camino, no cabía duda en ello, pero sus situaciones fueron muy diferentes y no habían seguido la misma ruta de salida.

Sintió la mano de HuaiSang sobre su hombro, a propósito de darle la confianza para hablar. En lugar de eso, lo tomó por la cintura para besarlo: le fascinaba sentir su correspondencia cariñosa, posando sus manos santas alrededor de su cara. Era ahí donde su perdición se inauguraba; entre más obtenía, más deseaba.

Comenzaba a pensar que para recuperar su lucidez no necesitaba nada ni a nadie que no fuera él. Lo amaba profundamente.

"_No intentes guiarme a la tentación;_

_ya he sido entregado y sé el camino."_


	9. El mejor de dos males II

Sus pies fueron rápidos al cruzar el imponente portón que daba entrada al Reino Impuro. Se notaba visiblemente agitado, intranquilo a causa de la ausencia de MingJue en la Torre JinLin por la mañana. ¿Tendría algún contratiempo? ¿Podría ser que la melodía alterada ya hubiera surtido su escabroso efecto final? O simple y llanamente decidió no volver luego de la discusión que aconteció el día anterior. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sabría de qué se trataba antes que la incertidumbre le carcomiera por dentro.

Ingresó a la propiedad sin problemas, los guardias lo conocían, estaban acostumbrados a su presencia constante, por lo que le permitieron el paso sin advertencia ni cuestionamientos pero con un saludo cordial. No vio nada inusual a su alrededor, simplemente se llenó del ambiente típico del lugar, rebosante en cantos de aves y el manso revolotear de las hojas que los fuertes vientos batían de los árboles.

Arrastró con los dedos los bordes de sus mangas al interior de sus puños. La tercera de sus sospechas era la acertada: el líder del clan Nie eligió deliberadamente no asistir a la sesión habitual, una decisión _muy _errada que no consentiría de ninguna manera. No cuando se veía forzado a adelantar sus planes para asesinarlo debido a la necedad irracional que le demostró en los últimos días. Y no iba a titubear ahora. No. A pesar de la extraña sensación de malestar que fluía a través de su cuerpo al pensar en sus despreciables intenciones.

Como acto reflejo de dicho pensamiento, volteó a su espalda para asegurarse de que se encontraba solo, puesto que dentro de su inconsciencia inspirada por el desconocimiento del próximo paso que daría su enemigo, se adelantó enviando un mensaje a Lan XiChen en donde le informó sobre "el repentino cambio de actitud que el hermano mayor sufrió durante su última reunión" y su ausencia a la misma esa mañana, escrito minuciosamente a modo de hacer resaltar su consternación al respecto para pedirle que se reunieran en QingHe al atardecer.

Encontró que lo más acertado fue presentarse con antelación para conocer la dificultad de la situación que afrontaría, así crearía un protocolo seguro para evadir los imprevistos audazmente. Su deber principal era convencer a MingJue de que lo recibiera junto al segundo hermano, antes que éste arribara, sino se enteraría de la restricción puesta por el hermano mayor y comenzaría a formular preguntas que ahora mismo no sabría ni querría responder. Estimó que la ejecución de su plan no sería complicada si contaba con el apoyo de HuaiSang, cuya presencia en el salón de debate le fue confirmada por los guardias que resguardaban la entrada.

No por nada procuraba su amistad con él, entre pequeños regalos relacionados a su pasión por la pintura y cartas breves que le enviaba de vez en cuando, repletas de resúmenes tontos de sus días para conservar la intimidad de su vínculo aun en la distancia, asegurando su connivencia en casos como este.

Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta cerrada, tomando un respiro para terminar de aplacar su mente. Irguió su postura, puso un semblante bravío, sin embargo, no supo lo desprevenido que estaba para presenciar la escena que sus ojos captarían al entrar hasta que sucedió:

Los brazos de MingJue se aferraban en un abrazo al cuerpo de HuaiSang, quien le acariciaba el mentón con ambas manos, unidos por un beso de boca a boca que se vio abruptamente interrumpido a su llegada.

Azotó las hojas de madera a su espalda, recargándose ligeramente contra ellas en un intento inconsciente de esconder lo que ocurría allí dentro. El enorme desconcierto que le creó la imagen no le permitió reaccionar los segundos posteriores, expresando cada emoción que lo embargó abiertamente en su cara. Los hermanos apenas se separaron unos centímetros en completo silencio, con los cuerpos entumecidos y el terror impreso en sus rostros al saberse descubiertos en el impúdico acto.

No se trataba de una equivocación (por mucho que lo deseara). Esta venía a ser la circunstancia en que caía en la cuenta, lo que sucedía entre ambos a consecuencia de la manipulación que ejercía sobre la ira del mayor se hallaba lejos de ser considerado _violencia_. Comprendió el porqué del repentino cambio de parecer en el menor respecto a lo complicado que era lidiar con la desviación de Qi, transmutando su inseguridad en apoyo incondicional para su allegado.

Par de descarados.

Se descubrió enterrando las uñas a la estructura de la que se prensaba, tomó conciencia de que le faltaba el aire y cedió la presión de sus manos tras un respiro. No se permitiría perder los estribos con tantas cosas importantes por hacer, como analizar sus posibilidades para su siguiente triquiñuela. En perspectiva, se le presentaba la oportunidad ideal para cambiar el juego de vuelta a su favor, no lo desaprovecharía. Oh, no. No a sabiendas de este sucio secreto.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —habló elevando la voz, acercándose a ellos.

HuaiSang dio un salto al escucharlo, asustado, haciéndole señas con las manos para que guardara silencio.

—Te-Tercer hermano, no-no es lo que parece… —tartamudeó, sin saber bien qué decir.

El otro se quedó inmóvil, tan solo mirándolo, expuesto en su bajeza. Enseguida tomó ventaja de su posición para controlar el rumbo de la incómoda escena, encarando a los dos de cerca con el entrecejo fruncido, mostrándose ofendido.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿De qué se trata, HuaiSang? Dime —retó, la respuesta del mencionado fue justo la que esperaba: se cubrió con su abanico—. ¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto, MingJue?

—No te incumbe —su tono sonó lastimosamente temeroso.

Fascinado de percibir la vulnerabilidad de los hombres apabullados frente a él, se obligó a esconder su regocijo para continuar fingiendo indignación ante las respuestas que le daban, negando con la cabeza de forma severa, suspirando como si intentara calmarse.

—HuaiSang, podemos hablar de esto —extendió su brazo para alcanzarlo, restándole responsabilidad adrede—, no te preocupes, el segundo hermano está por llegar...

No previno que el líder del clan lo asiría por la muñeca con una fuerza brutal, alejándolo del más joven de un tirón.

—No lo toques. No te atrevas —a decir verdad, la gravedad en sus palabras llegó a asustarlo.

—¡Hermano mayor, no te alteres, por favor! —chilló HuaiSang colgándose de su brazo—. Tranquilízate. Espera aquí, yo arreglaré esto con Yao.

Su habla ayudó a que aflojara el agarre paulatinamente. Cuando soltó lo suficiente se zafó dando un paso atrás, disgustado.

—No, HuaiSang. Vete de aquí —le ordenó MingJue, quitándoselo de encima con gentileza.

—Hermano mayor, no compliquemos más las cosas, ¿quieres?

Sin contestar, simplemente dándole una mirada, el otro comprendió y obedeció. Él, contrariando la instrucción que le dio, lo acompañó a la salida con ambas manos sobre sus hombros con el fin de reconfortarlo. Lo observó alejarse lentamente a la mitad del patio central; una vez que cerró las puertas del salón, dejó escapar una risita burlona.

—Ya veo… —arrostró al otro hombre en la habitación con soberbia en la mirada.

—¿Qué? —lo enfrentó sin vacilar.

—Así es como tratas a tus hermanos, ¿cierto? —caminó de regreso a su lado—. ¿Pudiera ser que XiChen te rechazó y por eso estás tan molesto conmigo?

—No digas tonterías.

—Entonces... ¿estás celoso de él? —se acercó, lento, incitante, intercalando la mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos.

—¿Por una alimaña como tú? No. XiChen es quien me preocupa —replicó sin retroceder un solo centímetro.

Sonrió al tiempo que suspiraba, después le dio la espalda, marcando su distancia a dos pies.

—No tienes porqué. Lo amo... mis sentimientos son sinceros —se volvió actuando su candor—. Aunque, ¿sabes? Creo que no mientes. Ahora que te acuestas con tu hermano, ¿por qué querrías a alguien como yo? Somos totalmente opuestos según tu juicio, ¿no es así?

—Si amaras a XiChen, no lo manipularías de esa forma —habló, ignorando el resto.

Frunció el entrecejo y apretó la quijada, sintiendo de pronto el enorme peso de esa verdad en el estómago, causando escalofríos concentrados en la parte trasera de su cuello. Le dio justo en donde más le dolía.

—¡Si amaras a HuaiSang no le harías esto, Nie MingJue! ¡Él es tu hermano menor! ¿No te das asco? —negó en desaprobación, con repudio, tomando aire para poder continuar—. Responde esto: cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos, ¿sólo pasó porque te morías de ganas de follar con HuaiSang y no podías hacerlo?

El contrario lo atrapó nuevamente, esta vez por ambos brazos, sacudiéndolo con furia.

—¡Jin GuangYao! ¡Si te atreves a decir algo…!

—¡Suéltame! —forcejeó unos segundos, viéndose imposibilitado—. ¿Alguna vez he faltado a mi palabra? ¿Alguien se enteró de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Lo miró fijo e intentó liberarse otra vez, pero fue en vano. Poco a poco el odio que nublaba los ojos del otro se disipó, recobrando el control total de sí.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a HuaiSang —sentenció, separándose de un ligero empujón.

Se sacudió la ropa para arreglarse, recuperando la calma a su rostro, aunque su voz continuó quebrada.

—Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas para él, ¿no lo crees? —había ganado. Lo supo por el silencio que perduró hasta que se dispuso a abrir las puertas para la llegada de su pareja—. Ah, MingJue, te pido de la manera más atenta que no sigas importunando al segundo hermano, por favor. Él vino hoy desde Gusu exclusivamente para verte y no sería prudente de tu parte rechazarlo.

Observó gustoso cómo se quemaba en su frustración, incapacitado de volver a molestarlo por el resto de su vida, que no se extendería por mucho tiempo. Su fútil amenaza de matarlo si lo veía junto a XiChen se invalidaba ya que conocía el tipo de encuentros que sostenía con su hermano menor, puesto que no sería conveniente que los demás clanes se enteraran del repulsivo romance.

El hombre impoluto que tanto se jactaba de su rectitud ocultaba una verdad así de oscura. No cabía duda que las personas poseían distintas caras, cada una más despreciable que la anterior y el presumido líder del clan Nie no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

Afuera divisó a Zewu-Jun conversando con HuaiSang. De inmediato emprendió su camino hacia ellos, percatándose del hermoso hanfu que vestía el más joven, adornado con bellos detalles hechos con hilo de oro, a juego con una vistosa horquilla del mismo metal precioso. El resentimiento hizo que su abdomen se contrajera, sabía quién le proveyó la lujosa vestimenta. ¿Le daba ese tipo de regalos por revolcarse con él? No sentía envidia. Era verdadera cólera. Maldito MingJue.

Se aproximó al par, descubriendo que en su tema de conversación no figuraba lo que acababa de suceder minutos atrás. No le sorprendía, el menor de los Nie era inútil, pero no estúpido. Incluso, se atrevería a decir que era más astuto que su hermano, por lo que debía manejarlo con sumo cuidado.

—Deja las formalidades de lado, HuaiSang, ahora somos hermanos —le pidió el proveniente de Gusu, formal con una sonrisa amable.

—Muchas gracias, segundo hermano —respondió el otro con una reverencia.

Posó una mano sobre el hombro de éste último, desde su espalda. El joven lo encaró con recelo, por lo que asintió con un gesto solidario antes de mandarlo a esperar a su habitación con el mismo tono de voz que solía utilizar cuando era su sirviente. Se aseguró también de informarle que atenderían al hermano mayor, restaurando la sesión del día y que se reuniría con él posteriormente para tratar los "asuntos pendientes".

De reojo alcanzó a verlo detenerse unos segundos, reanudando su camino a regañadientes.

Ingresaron al salón bajo la vigilancia de MingJue. La ira se desbordaba de sus ojos, no obstante, mantuvo el mayor silencio que demostró desde que lo conoció, aceptando sus nuevas condiciones de mala gana. Sin tiempo que perder, interpretaron _Sonido de Lucidez_; nota tras nota la aversión que sentía por él aumentaba, incitándole a repetir aquellos acordes pertenecientes a la melodía extraída de la colección del caos. Y así lo hizo, poniéndose en riesgo también ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto por el experto que le acompañaba en el guqin.

Sencillamente no pudo evitarlo. Particularmente en este día, cuando el deseo de destruirlo superaba su autocontrol con creces. Quería verlo vencido a sus pies, que suplicara piedad en sus rodillas… aunque tuviera que esperar algunas semanas para ello, obtuvo una grata sorpresa al ser testigo de la sangre que vomitó. La música se cortó al instante y gritó "preocupado" junto a su par, quien, sobresaltado, se levantó para auxiliar a su hermano de espada.

Demasiado agresivo, probablemente, pero no surgía en su interior ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento que le oprimiera el pecho. Creía firmemente que lo merecía, que era justo que pagara por su impulsividad y sus pecados.

El líder del clan Lan lo revisó, calmándose al concluir que conservaba parte de su vitalidad y la cordura intacta. Dio por terminada la sesión con el propósito de que MingJue reposara. Lo acompañaron a su habitación, el segundo hermano se encargó de ser su apoyo durante el recorrido y permaneció con él, disponiéndose a brindarle la energía necesaria para regresarlo a su estado normal.

Tras un par de minutos, los dejó solos con plena confianza, después de todo, no había nada que pudieran hacer para contrarrestar el daño que le causaba.

Se concentró en ir a buscar a HuaiSang, luchando para borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción que lucía descaradamente. Llamó a su puerta con dos golpes suaves, siendo atendido en la brevedad por la figura familiar que transformó el deje de vergüenza en su cara por miedo genuino que lo impulsó a salir corriendo al escuchar su descripción de los hechos ocurridos en el salón principal. Por suerte pudo retenerlo con ambos brazos alrededor de su torso.

—¡Déjame ir, mi hermano mayor me necesita! —le suplicó angustiado.

—Ya te dije que está bien. XiChen se encargará de eso.

El menor desistió pronto, puesto que no contaba con la habilidad necesaria para desenvolverse de su agarre.

—¡Pero…! Tercer hermano… —se quejó al tiempo en que era liberado.

—Antes de que vayas a verlo, tenemos que hablar, HuaiSang.

Lo vio tragar saliva, siendo de su conocimiento previo el tema que tocarían. Resignado, chasqueó los labios, invitándolo a entrar a su cuarto como en los viejos tiempos. Y como en aquel entonces, reconoció el orden de cada uno de los elementos al interior, dispuestos de acuerdo con la armonía consciente del feng shui, tradición a la que era adepto el clan Nie. Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesita de té al centro, quedando uno frente al otro.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? —divagó inútilmente, abriendo su abanico para soplarse con nerviosismo.

—HuaiSang… —lo miró, su semblante serio—, MingJue es tu mayor, puede instruirte y dictaminar qué está bien y qué está mal en su secta, pero esto es diferente. Esto se trata de ti, es tu elección.

—Yo… Yo estoy bien con esto —se resguardó una vez más detrás de su utensilio, cerrándose al diálogo.

—No tienes que aceptar si no quieres hacerlo —suspiró, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Hablaremos con XiChen de esto.

Apoyó una de sus manos para levantarse; el otro lo retuvo por el brazo, con la fuerza de ambas manos.

—¡No, Yao, espera! —tras esto, lo soltó, bajando la mirada a las puntas de sus dedos sobre la mesa—. A mí… A mí me gusta MingJue...

—¿Te gusta? —resintió su asentir que le generó náuseas repentinamente—. Ustedes dos son hermanos.

—Lo sé, pero su madre y mi madre… —hizo una pausa diminuta que no pasó desapercibida—, eran distintas…

—Eso no justifica nada. Su padre fue el mismo.

Empuñó su abanico por sus extremos, apretando la mandíbula antes de tragar saliva. Lo vio directo a los ojos cuando reunió el valor suficiente, relamiendo su labio inferior en afán de destensarse para continuar:

—Tercer hermano, promete que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie. Nunca.

Su voz delató su consternación, su necesidad. Sólo un miserable se negaría a cumplir tal petición de un buen amigo.

—Descuida, no lo haré. Lo sabes —reafirmó la confianza entre ellos, poniendo especial cuidado en descifrar el significado de sus gestos—. Pero no lo entiendo, hace un par de meses no existía nada que lograra establecer la paz entre ustedes dos y ahora... pasa esto. Dime, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que sientes por él? Puede ser simple admiración o algo similar.

Negó con la cabeza tan pronto terminó de pronunciar la última palabra.

—Crecimos juntos. Sé diferenciar el amor que siento por él como hermano y el amor que siento por él ahora.

—HuaiSang, ¿él siente lo mismo por ti? —escalofríos recorrieron su espalda al verlo asentir—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y él están juntos, en una relación?

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

Juntó las palmas con su abanico de por medio, agachando la cabeza a modo de súplica. Lo único que pudo emitir fue un suspiro, mientras asimilaba la información. Realmente llegaron lejos... Definitivamente MingJue estaba obteniendo lo que merecía.

—HuaiSang… —protestó, haciéndole saber su descontento.

—¡Lo sé, Yao! Lo sé, ¿bien? —gritó, sincerándose—. Sé que no debería, que no es correcto… pero no puedo evitarlo.

Tomó una de sus manos y le dio un apretón amigable seguido de una sonrisa para brindarle sosiego. Prometió mantener su secreto y eso es lo que haría, en tanto MingJue dejara de actuar como un imbécil entrometiéndose en sus planes.

Salieron juntos de la habitación, pero pronto tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzar al menor, quien corrió directo a la ubicación de su hermano.

No fue capaz de reprimir que el inexplicable malestar resurgiera en su cuerpo al ser espectador de la profunda preocupación que HuaiSang mostró por su mayor, sentándose a su lado sobre la cama, acariciando su cabeza un cuidado inmenso, preguntándole por su estado actual; el otro, por su parte, lo recibió con todo ese cariño del que él jamás fue merecedor. Así, a una distancia casi nula, exhibiéndose frente a Zewu-Jun.

Optó por darse la vuelta para salir, ofuscado, naturalmente excluido del cuadro familiar. Obviando la complicada relación que mantenían, los herederos del clan Nie eran bastante cercanos, lo cual resultaba normal al tenerse únicamente el uno al otro; lo compartían todo, con plena confianza de por medio…

De hecho, su fidelidad incondicional era excesiva, tanto así como para que una idea comenzara a gestarse en su hábil mente. En cuestión de minutos, el análisis de la situación le llevó a formar una hipótesis que cabía a la perfección entre todo este inverosímil enredo.

Por supuesto. Debió haberlo discernido antes. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro al tiempo que creaba conjeturas con sus recuerdos.

Los hermanos eran increíblemente unidos, en las cuestiones fraternales, familiares e, incluso, recientemente, en la inmoralidad. Ambos portaban un corte similar en la palma de su mano, izquierda y derecha respectivamente, un indudable indicio de la práctica de un _pacto de sangre_, que no era poco común ni sospechoso por sí solo, los pactos solían ser muy utilizados para garantizar la plena confianza en una o más persona durante la guerra, aseverando la lealtad jurada de protegerse las espaldas a cualquier precio. Pero regularmente se sellaba bajo la promesa de hermandad, además de ser bien conocido que el menor nunca participaba en las cacerías, por lo que dedujo con seguridad que ese no fue el objetivo del trato.

Por supuesto que las razones para pactar con la sangre podían ser varias, sin embargo, ninguna le sonaba lo suficientemente convincente para que alguien tan vanidoso como HuaiSang aceptara lucir una cicatriz vistosa en una parte del cuerpo que permanece expuesta en todo momento. Debía tratarse de algo más intenso, algo que tentara la posibilidad de causarle un daño irreparable a él o a su semejante.

Y creía poseer la respuesta. Posiblemente lo que sus ojos percibieron en una experiencia específica durante su estadía como sirviente en el Reino Impuro lo era.

Hubo cierta ocasión en que encontró a MingJue hundido en sus pensamientos, parado frente a una pequeña hoguera dentro de la que se quemaba lo que parecía ser una pila desordenada de libros y documentos. A paso ligero, se acercó, sin tener una idea mínima de qué contenía aquello de lo que deseaba deshacerse, pero la oportunidad le llegó gracias a un súbdito que informó al líder de un asunto que debía ser tratado a la brevedad. Lo atendió, no sin antes encargarle a su mano derecha que supervisara la extinción total de lo que ardía entre las llamas debilitadas por el viento. Con precaución, dio un vistazo a través del denso calor, distinguiendo palabras al azar que resaltaban al centro de las hojas ennegrecidas: _vesica piscis_, _ritual de…_, _almas gemelas_. Eso fue lo que rescató, en conjunto con un par de figuras geométricas mezcladas en formas peculiares.

Si no erraban sus conclusiones, eso justificaba las descuidadas expresiones de HuaiSang respecto al asunto. Su frase interrumpida "su madre y mi madre…" y su énfasis en "no puedo evitarlo", dichas en el tono de voz que conocía de cuando ocultaba algo, provenían entonces de una posible verdad oculta sobre el paralelismo de sus progenitoras. Si el mayor se había tomado el tiempo para destruir tantos libros relacionados a un solo tema con el fin de eliminar cualquier rastro de su realidad, cobraba sentido el concluir que el destino de sus madres fue parir un solo hijo antes de morir, juntando así a dos almas gemelas en una de las ironías más crueles de la que tenía conocimiento.

Por consecuente, el pacto les sirvió para garantizar su silencio y el consentimiento para ahondar en las raíces de lo ilícito, desarrollando su idilio indigno sin importarles su parentesco en lo absoluto.

Con ello también se explicaba por qué el acorde que agregó para controlar su ira no funcionó de la manera indicada, pues sabía que aquellas personas que lograban reunirse con su destinado eran incapaces de causarse daño físico mutuo. Su estrategia inicial falló, pero le ayudó a confirmar sus sospechas.

¿Quién podría diferenciarlos ahora? Nie MingJue, el hombre que siempre hizo alarde de su dureza y su rectitud cayó de un solo empujón en el abismo de infamia en donde lo estuvo esperando desde el inicio. Los dos serían condenados a recorrer el infierno por la gravedad de sus faltas. Se aseguraría de eso.

Cuando Lan XiChen se reunió con él fuera de la habitación, le sonrió en plenitud, dándole la mirada afectuosa y benigna que tanto amaba. En definitiva, volvería a dominar la partida, únicamente le restaba conseguir que MingJue rompiera su pacto con HuaiSang para tenerlo dominado. Resultaría absurdamente fácil terminar con él conociendo el mayor de sus secretos.

"_Seré tu chivo expiatorio, seré tu salvador:_

_yo soy el mejor de dos males."_


End file.
